When Plans go Wrong
by Beth'sOfHerBroom
Summary: May contain spoilers, the best laid schemes of mice and men often go wrong, what happens when its witches and wizards? H/G R/H review please xx
1. Introdution Downhill from here

When Plans Go Wrong

**Some wise nut once said 'The best laid schemes o' mice an' men  
Gang aft agley,' which translates from Scottish to 'The best laid schemes of mice and men often go wrong.'**

**Setting the scene: First chapter is book seven near Harry's Birthday.**

**(Warning – may be spoilers if you haven't read the seventh book.)**

'Hey Gin!' Harry said happily as his heart roared into life, he'd just spotted his ex girlfriend feeding the chickens, he hadn't seen her for a few weeks, she'd been staying at her aunt Muriel's, helping her re decorate her house. 'Hi Harry!' Ginny replied waving and throwing the last of the chicken feed to the floor before running to Harry.

Harry and Ginny hugged briefly before breaking apart in an awkward silence, 'How's your, uhm, Aunt?' He asked stiffly scratching the back of his neck. 'Oh she's fine, had me paint her living room three different colours before she settled on the first one so I had to re-do it all again!' Ginny laughed looking into the chicken pen where a gnome was trying to steal the chicken feed. She aimed a swift kick at the gnome and it went flying off over the hedge. Harry laughed; he'd forgotten how it felt to be happy without seeing Ginny everyday. With Dumbledore dead he knew he had to stop Voldemort, and to make sure Ginny was safe he had to break up with her, it killed him inside to do it but he'd rather be dead inside than have her dead.

'Ginny,'

'Harry,'

The two spoke at the same time, looking deeply into one another eyes.

'You go first,' Ginny said as Harry led her to the pond side where they sat on the soft grass. 'I just wanted to tell you I am so sorry for breaking up with you, I…' Ginny made to cut across him but he held his hand up to silence her. 'No, I need to say this. Please, let me just say it.' He asked looking her in her beautiful brown eyes, they were sat behind a tree, completely out of sight from the house and Hermione and Ron were helping with wedding arrangements for Fleur and Bill along with everyone else. It was just Ginny and Harry sat outside.

'I love you, and it killed me inside to break up with you, but I had to because Voldemort is gaining power and he knows I'm going to try and stop him so he's going to target everyone he knows I'm attached to, to make me give myself up to save them. I can't risk you, your to precious to me, I'd rather be dead inside than have you dead for real.' He said, voicing his inner thoughts, his voice shook slightly but he cleared his throat and turned away so she didn't see the tear fall from his eye. 'Harry, I love you too, and I don't want you to die… I …' She broke down into tears. Harry instinctively reached out and enveloped her in his strong arms. 'Ginny, I promise you now, I will do everything in my power to come back to you. There will always be a part of me with you.' He said quietly as she sobbed into his shoulder. When she had stopped crying he got to his feet and helped her up. He gave her a quick hug, breathing in her sweet flowery smell, holding on to the feeling of her hair tickling his cheek. Ginny tried with every pore of her being to remember the feeling of his strong, muscled arms holding her close, protecting her. 'Come on, your mum told me to come find you and tell you lunch was done, we'll say you were clearing the pond of gnomes so I had to look for you.' Harry said reluctantly letting go of her and heading back towards the house.

a/n: i do not own harry potter sadly so if you think i do your under the wrong impression and should get councellingXD

a/n 2 : Sorry for the short chapters but its easier and I'll do LOTS of short chapters to make it up to you, if i do really long ones i tend to warble XD


	2. The Birthday

When Plans Go Wrong

Harry and Ginny stepped inside the burrow back door and a loud noise reached Harry's ears. 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' the room shouted, Harry stopped like a dear caught in headlights. Mrs Weasley was stood holding a large snitch shaped cake and everyone else stood around the extended table with smiles from ear to ear. 'Wow everyone, this looks amazing.' Harry said happily as everyone sat down to lunch. After eating a large plate of roast beef, potatoes, carrots, peas, a Yorkshire pudding, a large bowl of his favourite treacle tart and a generous slice of birthday cake Harry felt very fully and happy. After the plates had been cleared away everyone gathered in the living room to give him gifts, except Ginny who went up to her room after hardly eating anything.

Ron and Hermione helped him carry his new sneakascope, scarf, watch, three books, a large collection of Weasley Wizard Wheezed merchandise and a broom stick servicing kit up stairs to the attic room Ron and Harry were sharing.

On the second floor Ginny poked her head out of her door, Harry noticed her hair was left lose around her face, falling in a cascade of auburn waves with two small gold flower grips in. 'Harry, can you come in here a moment please?' She asked quietly, Ron gave Harry a quizzical look and took the books off him. Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him upstairs as Harry entered her room. It was small inside but brightly decorated, there was a small desk overlooking the yard and a bed with a pink bedspread on.

'I was thinking what I could get you for your birthday, then we were talking earlier and I know your going away so don't deny it, so I thought I'd give you something to remember me by.' Ginny was talking so quietly she was stood inches away from Harry's face, her lips parted slightly and a twinkle in her eye. She stood on tip toe and gently kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she did so, she took it as a good sign that Harry didn't pull away, but wrapped his arms around her waist.

Harry was ecstatic; he'd longed to kiss Ginny again for so long, missed her embrace, felt lost when she wasn't at his side. After a few minutes he completely forgot where he was but noticed Ginny had a tear running down her cheek, he didn't hear the door creak open slightly.

Harry gave her a little kiss on her nose and wiped the tear away.

Ron only saw these last two things, he cleared his throat loudly and Harry sprang back from Ginny a little. 'You ok Gin?' Ron asked coming into the room followed by Hermione. 'Yeah we we're just talking because I know you're all going somewhere soon so I thought I'd say goodbye and then I was crying so Harry was just comforting me.' Ginny replied wiping her eyes. Hermione raised her eyebrows in an I-Know-What-You-Were-Really-Doing way but said nothing. 'Oh, ok, you coming Harry, Hermione wants to discuss something?' Ron was oblivious to anything that had been going on previously and was under the impression his best mate had only kissed his little sister's nose in a caring way because she was crying. Harry gave Ginny a reproachful look and said bye to her before following Ron and Hermione out of the room.


	3. Clocks and cloaks

When Plans Go Wrong

The old grandfather clock struck midnight and chimed in the hallway. Harry's eyes flickered open, he grabbed his glasses, wand and invisibility cloak and snuck out of the attic room he and Ron were sharing, his footsteps covered by the chiming clock and Ron's loud snores.

Now being seventeen he could perform magic, he cast the muffalito charm on his self so he was silent and tip toed across the hall and gently turned the handle on the last door on the left. Slipping inside the room he soundlessly removed his cloak, performed the muffalito charm on the room and walked over to the bed.

The occupant was peacefully asleep with her back to him and her auburn waves spread out across the gold and pink pillow. Harry leaned over and stroked her cheek before gently laying in the bed next to her and wrapping his arms around her. 'Harry…' she mumbled quietly turning over and wrapping her arms around him, resting her head on his chest. 'I'm here Gin. After this afternoon I just had to come see you.' Harry whispered kissing her neck gently.

Ginny looked into his eyes before kissing him fully on the mouth.

Ginny's hands shook as she pulled his t-shirt off and kissed his torso.

He unbuttoned her lilac silk pyjama top half way then stopped. 'Gin, are you sure you want to do this? I mean your still at school…' Harry asked. Ginny silenced him with a kiss. 'I'm sure.' She whispered.

Harry lay with Ginny on his chest, sleeping peacefully. He twirled her beautiful soft hair between his fingers and tried to memorize this moment of pure happiness. The clock chimed one o'clock and Harry looked down and the feisty, caring girl asleep on his chest, her perfect rosebud lips parted slightly in a half smile. He pulled the gold shawl of the end of the bed and covered her nude body a bit more so she didn't get cold before silently sliding out of the bed and searching for his boxers.

After getting dressed again he sat at her desk and wrote a quick note to her.

_Dear Ginny, sorry I didn't wake you to say goodbye but you look so angelic asleep and I just laid and watched you for a while but Ron and the rest of your brothers would set up a lynching party if they knew what had been going on! _

_I love you._

_Harry. Xxx_

Harry placed the note under her pillow and took one last lingering look at her before throwing the cloak back on and climbing the stairs to the attic room again.

In the morning Ginny awoke to find sunlight streaming in her room, one side of the bed empty and her pyjamas and underwear strewn across her room. She got washed and dressed quickly and raked a comb through her hair before bouncing down the stairs where Harry, Ron and Hermione were already sat eating breakfast. 'Morning Ginny.' Harry said, giving her a swift wink while Hermione and Ron were busy putting their bowls in the sink. 'Hi Harry.' Ginny blushed slightly as she accepted a bowl of cereal from him.

As the wedding was today and everyone was running around like headless chickens the four of them bade goodbye to each other and headed for their rooms to get ready for the wedding before they were yelled at for being in the way.I


	4. A secret shared

When Plans Go Wrong

**Ok skipping a bit here cause we all know what happened at the wedding, death eaters came Ron, Hermione and Harry had to flee… etc… etc… now its two months after the wedding.**

Ginny emerged from the bathroom pale and sweaty: she'd been sick again. After brushing her teeth she went downstairs for a glass of water. 'Morning love, want some breakfast?' Mrs Weasley asked flipping bacon at the stove. 'No thanks mum.' Ginny replied sipping her water slowly willing the nausea to go. 'Well ok then maybe a sandwich afterwards. Will you help me weed the garden once you're ready; the roses look more like weeds than flowers!' Molly replied curiously studying her daughter. Ginny nodded and placed her glass on the counter. 'I'll be down in five to help you mum.' Ginny said as she ascended the stairs to her room.

After brushing her hair and tying it into a French knot she pulled on some old jeans and a stripy top before heading down to the garden.

'Ouch! Oh you little 'B%$*ERD! Take that!' Molly shouted throwing a gnome over the hedge and rubbing her hand. Ginny ran to her mother. 'Are you ok mum?' She asked concerned. 'Oh yes I'm fine dear, sorry about that; the gnome bit me when I tried to pull the weeds out.' Molly apologised pulling dragon hide gloves on and handing Ginny a pair.

After half an hour of weeding Ginny sat back on her heels defeated; sweat covered her forehead and her head spun. 'Are you ok Ginny dear, lately you've been off your food? Is it because you're missing Ron, Hermione and Harry?' Molly asked pulling chairs up at a table for her and Ginny, she waved her wand and 2 glasses of lemonade joined them. Ginny shook her head sipping her cool drink; the cool citrus soothing her burning insides. 'You aren't anorexic are you? Or depressed?' She asked. Again Ginny shook her head and turned to face her mother.

'Mum, I'm pregnant.'

'I'm so sorry dear, I must have spaced out for a moment there, what did you say?' Molly slowly said. Ginny took a deep breath and placed her cup on the table. 'I said I'm pregnant mum.' Molly sat shocked as a tears fell from her daughter's eyes. 'I didn't realise… I thought I just had a bug at first but then it started to make sense… and he… he isn't here and what if he dies and we're left alone?' Ginny sobbed as her mum absorbed the shocking news quickly and reached across to her daughter and held her close. 'Do you know who the father is?' Molly asked calmly stroking her daughter's hair until she was calm enough to talk. 'It could only be one person. Harry's the father and he isn't here and I don't know what to do!' Ginny cried hysterically. 'Shhhhh love, you mustn't work your self into a state like this, we'll be alright, Harry left about two months ago so you're at least two months gone. I don't think there's a lot healers can do. I'll make an appointment with the healers tomorrow for you.' Molly soothed clearing the glasses away. 'Mum, I may be young but I want to keep this baby, its part of me and if I do lose Harry then I have part of him too. I want this baby more than anything right now.' Ginny said defiantly. 'If that's your choice love then we'll get you checked over by healers then get you some new robes to take with you. You still have to go to school; you can't miss out on your wizarding education and you'll need bigger robes with maybe a disillusion charm on to make your bump smaller. Underage pregnancies aren't common in the wizarding world.' Molly smiled: her first grandchild and she was ecstatic Ginny and Harry loved each other. She'd known if from the moment they met.


	5. The scan

When Plans Go Wrong

'Ginny Weasley?' The medi-witch called as she stepped through the door. Ginny stood up with her mother and followed the medi-witch through to an examination room. 'Hello Miss Weasley, I'm Healer Jayne. If you could just lay on the bed please Miss Weasley and we'll have a look at you and the baby.' Jayne asked. She had a strong Scottish accent, was short and kind looking and had wisps of grey in her brown hair which was tied in a bun at the base of her neck. Ginny lay obediently on the bed and hitched her top off her still relatively flat stomach.

Jayne ran the tip of her wand over Ginny's stomach. Ginny giggled as the tingling sensation ran up her spin in waves. 'It tickles a bit, just seeing how far along you are. Ah-ha.' Healer Jayne said pulling a piece of paper out of the machine that was whirling beside the bed. 'Miss Weasley you're eight weeks pregnant and you and the baby are both doing fine, is there anything you wish to discuss?' Healer Jayne asked. 'I know it's unusual for underage witches to have babies but I've decided to keep mine. Is there anyway I could help the morning sickness?' Ginny asked rubbing her stomach automatically.

'Eat more fruit and avoid fizzy drinks to ease morning sickness. Would you like a copy of the scan Miss Weasley?' Healer Jayne replied, Ginny nodded and the healer tapped the machine and an A4 scan of her womb came out with a small dark spot where her baby was. 'Could I please have a copy to send to the father? He's away at the moment but he'd love to see this.' Ginny requested staring at the scan, the healer tapped the machine again and a second copy came out. 'Thank you.' Ginny said as Jayne showed them out. Ginny put the scans into her bag and headed out into the busy street with her mum. 'Mum I need to pop to flourish and blots and get some parchment, is that ok?' Ginny asked then stopped mid step. 'Soon I'm going to have someone calling me mum.' Ginny whispered dazed like it was dawning on her for the first time then broke into tears.

Once Molly had gotten her to calm down they got some new crisp pink parchment from flourish and blots and red ink before heading to get new robes. Stepping into Madam Malkin's she greeted them with a smile and rushed over to help them. 'What will it be today my dears?' The little witch asked holding her tape measure at the ready. 'We'll need some maternity robes, preferably ones with a disillusion charm to make the bump smaller.' Molly asked. 'Oh are you expecting another Molly? Would of thought you'd have stopped by now.' Madam Malkin's said glancing at Molly's stomach. 'Oh no, not for me; I'm happy with my children, for Ginny, school robes and something for smarter occasions if you please.' Molly replied nodding to Ginny. 'Oh, congratulations my dear, I didn't know you were expecting. I'll just measure you up then put a charm on them to expand and disguise the bump slightly.' The little witch replied as her tape measure started sizing Ginny up as she muttered words to it.

Thirty minutes later Ginny and her mum left the shop with new black robes that were enchanted and beige enchanted dress robes. 'I'm shattered now mum. Can we go back now?' Ginny asked as they walked to the leaky cauldron, once inside the wall they dissaperated back to the burrow. 'How are we going to tell your father and your brothers?' Molly asked her daughter, they had not yet told anyone else in case there was a slight chance they had been wrong. 'I'll tell them tonight and show them the scan, hopefully they'll be delighted.' Ginny decided. The only thing Ginny could do was hope they would be delighted. She had a hunch her protective older brothers wouldn't be happy with Harry, but Harry wasn't here and that could make things worse…


	6. Reactions

When Plans Go Wrong

Ginny sat and started at the parchment, her quill sat waiting in the ink pot. She couldn't find the word's to tell Harry about his unborn child, how much she was missing him and how much she wanted him home. Dipping her quill in the red ink she started to write.

_Dear Prongs Jr.,_

_I'm missing you all so very much and I know I shouldn't be writing to you but I must. There isn't really any easy way to tell you this, _(Ginny stopped for a moment and a tear slipped down her cheek and onto the parchment, narrowly missing the ink.) _but after what happened the night of your birthday I found out today I'm eight weeks pregnant. I've decided to keep the baby and I know you have a lot on your mind and that you're busy saving the world with Ron and Hermione but if I lose you, if you die fighting, _(more tears dropped onto her lap) _then I still have part of you in our baby. I know you can't come home and I don't want you to feel pressured to I just wanted you to know in case anything happens to any of you._

_I miss you all terribly, we all do, mums at a loss, the twins have no one to play jokes on as I'll be going back to school soon and dad seems to spend more and more time at work._

_I love you and Ron and Hermione and wish that you can come home where you all belong as soon as you can._

_All my love, Ginny. Xxx_

_p.s. I have included a copy of the scan I had, the black mass in the middle is our baby._

Ginny scrolled the parchment and scan up and fastened it with a red ribbon before finding her mother. 'Mum, please can you put a charm on the letter so only Harry can open it? I don't want it getting infiltrated.' Ginny asked handing her the scroll. Molly sealed the letter and used their new owl, Scamp, to deliver the letter. Scamp was grey with flecks of black in his feathers and had a sharp yellow beak. 'I know this say Prongs Jr on the front but it's for Harry Potter ok? Don't give it to anyone else apart from the _real_ Harry Potter.' Ginny instructed taking the owl out into her garden on her arm. Scamp clicked his beak to show he understood before taking flight.

Harry was sat in Grimmauld place discussing the plan they had gone over what seemed to be a million times. Scamp flew in through the fireplace, startling Ron, Harry and Hermione, causing them to knock the stacks of paper onto the floor.

Harry immediately recognised the handwriting when he saw 'Prongs Jr' on the front. He made to open it. 'NO!' Hermione shouted causing Harry to stop mid reach for the letter. 'Hermione it's ok, it's Ginny's handwriting and she's the only one who calls me Prongs Jr.' Harry reassured her taking the letter and carefully un-scrolling it.

Harry scanned the letter quickly before dropping it to the floor and collapsing into the nearest chair. 'What is it mate?' Ron asked looking concerned as Hermione bent and picked up the letter before reading it.

'Oh Harry,' She said softly putting an arm around him. Ron still had a confused look on his face so Hermione handed him the letter. It took Ron a moment to absorb the information before he clicked on. 'When did you…?' Ron started but Hermione silenced him with a glare and the words were lost in his mouth. 'Harry, are you ok?' Hermione asked crouching down beside him. A tear slid down his cheek slowly.

'I miss her Hermione. So much it's like a constant ache that I can hardly stand and now she's carrying my baby and it's my fault.' Harry whispered. 'Well you did…' Ron started trying to ease the tension but once again Hermione glared at him and he became silent. 'Wait a second, you aren't mad at me?' Harry asked startled turning to face Ron. 'Well I was when I first read it but I guess I always knew you and Ginny loved each other so I guess that isn't so bad. But you dare hurt her and I promise you, you will regret it.' Ron replied seriously, his older protective brother side taking action.

Back at the burrow Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie and Ginny were sat eating tea. (Percy was being a git and had 'left' the family.) Ginny picked at her food, not really wanting fish pie. When everyone had finished eating Ginny cleared her throat, glancing at her mother who gave her a small nod of encouragement. 'I, erm, there's something I need to tell you all. But before I do when I tell you none of you are to start giving me a million questions. Understood?' Ginny asked, the rest of her family nodded. Ginny took a deep breath and looked at her brothers and father who knew nothing about the additional member of the family. 'I'm pregnant.' Ginny sighed looking defeated. Bill opened his mouth to start asking questions but his mother glared at him.

'Well that's a relief! I thought you were going to tell me Ron was seriously injured or somebody was hurt or you're running for minister. I think that's great Ginny. Now who's the little idiot that made this happen?' Fred asked, Ginny laughed relieved her brothers weren't giving her a hard time. 'Harry's the 'little idiot' that made it happen.' Ginny replied. The table became quiet; Molly who had been explaining to Arthur about going to the healers today stopped talking, Bill and Charlie who had been discussing how fat Ginny would get stopped. Everyone looked at her. 'Harry? He gets you pregnant then leaves for a little trip with his best friends!' George raged. Charlie who had normally been the toughest out of her brothers had a soft look on his face and came and put an arm around her. Ginny burst into tears. 'Guys, leave it. There's nothing we can do now and we all know Harry had a job to do and that Hermione and Ron went along willingly so just drop it. Come on Gin.' Charlie said. Being the strongest from working with dragons he easily picked Ginny up in a baby carry and carried her up to her room, all the way she sobbed into his brown jumper, to defeat to walk.

**Sorry for the cliff hanger people but the chapter was getting long and I start to ramble… I'll update as soon as humanly possible for me.**


	7. Replies

When Plans Go Wrong

Harry sat at the kitchen table as the clock stuck 2am. Scamp sat asleep with his head under his wing waiting for Harry to write a reply.

The quill shook in his hand as he shivered; he stared at the parchment so far he'd only got two words:

_Dear Ginny,_

Harry put quill to parchment and started to write.

_I miss you terribly; Ron, Hermione and I are all fine we can't say what we're doing in case the letter is intercepted._

_At first I was shocked to hear the news but I'm delighted for you, for us because this just shows no matter how far apart we are we still love each other. Your father is taking care of the key for my Gringott's vault so I give you written permission to access my vault on my behalf to take all the money you need to get things for yourself and our baby._

_I love you so much and our little baby. _(Harry looked at the scan again at the small black mass. A tear splattered onto the top left hand corner of the page, followed by a few more.)

_I'll be home as soon as my job is fulfilled._

_I love you. Ron and Hermione say hi to everyone and say they're ok and hope everything your end is ok._

_All my love, Prongs Jr. Xxx_

'Scamp, Scamp. Can you take this back to Ginny please? While it's dark so nobody sees you.' Harry said walking to the owl and giving it a few owl treats and strapping the letter to his leg. Scamp hooted through his full beak and flew off up the chimney again.

Harry crawled into his bed; or rather Sirius' old bed as it was his room and fell asleep. His dreams were disturbed and warped: his godfather carrying a hippogriff in a blanket, Ginny with a small pink bundle in her arms that had a mop of black hair. Hermione and Ron woke Harry early in the morning to go and break into the ministry.

Scamp screeched and flew through Ginny's open bedroom window and sat on the end of her bed and hooted happily. Ginny sat up and untied the scroll and put Scamp back in his cage where a bowl of food was awaiting and some water. She carefully read the letter twice before going downstairs and showing it to her father.

'Well pumpkin, I'm not sure if I can get the money out for you but Bill might be able too seeing he works there I'll ask him when he come over for lunch today.' Arthur said after reading the letter 'Would you like some breakfast dear? I could do a plate of fresh fruit if you like.' Molly asked her daughter putting a plate full of bacon and eggs in front of Arthur. 'It's ok mum I'll get it.' Ginny replied getting up and heading to the pantry where she picked out an orange, an apple, a kiwi and a handful of grapes.

She washed the fruit before she peeled the orange and kiwi, chopped them and put them in a bowl along with the chopped apples and grapes. She happily ate it then sat back thinking. Molly cleared the bowl away for her then sat opposite her daughter. 'What's up love?' She asked. 'I don't know; it just all seems so real now Harry knows and he seems happy about it but something just doesn't feel right.' Ginny said breaking down into tears. Molly put her arm around her and hugged her. 'What doesn't feel right pumpkin?' Arthur asked putting his paper down. 'I feel like the baby doesn't have a place or anything because all it has is me and Harry isn't here and he should be but I don't blame him but I want a home for the baby but I'm not sure where that is.' She sobbed. 'Sweetheart, your home is right here and so is the baby's, and who says he or she doesn't have anyone? They have a huge family, as your aunt Muriel reminds us all so much 'we breed like gnomes.' Your baby will be loved Ginny and Harry loves the baby too, don't you forget that.' Molly reassured her. 'Why don't we go to Diagon Ally after lunch and get you something's for the baby and Arthur can redecorate your room and the small spare room next to your room can be the nursery.' She suggested giving her husband a stern looks across the table. 'Yes, I'm sure I can do that, how about a nice gold and cream room, your mature and growing up, its time your room reflected it.' Arthur agreed

hurriedly to avoid any arguments from his wife.

After lunch Bill had agreed to go to Diagon Ally with his mother and sister and get some money out for them and help them go shopping, this generally involved carrying the bags for them which he didn't mind as one woman gave him life, the other was carrying one.

Stepping into the emerald flames of the fireplace he shouted 'Diagon Ally.' and whizzed out of view.


	8. DA Headquarters

When Plans Go Wrong

**Setting the scene: Ginny has been back at Hogwarts for two and a half months and is now 5 months pregnant roughly and starting to show. **

**Note to readers – in my version the school hasn't been over run by death eaters just Snape on You-know-who's command no Carrows, school is the same pretty much but more strict and attendance was compulsory, even thought muggle born people fled and some vanished (Harry Hermione and Ron). Sorry to change it so much but I just found it to harsh with all the brutal punishments and things but the teachers are to follow strict lesson plans or be fired and they stay to protect the students.**

'Hey Ginny, are you coming down for breakfast?' Neville asked Ginny as she emerged from the girl's dorm. 'Sure, I'll just get my other robes, their a right pain if I wear them too much they make me tired cause' they're heavier than normal robes.' Ginny said heading back up to her dorm and pulling the charmed black Hogwarts robes on, this made her bump smaller but not completely vanish. People thought she was just putting weight on as the robes made the process seem slower but only a few close friends knew and the teachers.

As Ginny came down the stairs her head spun and she felt faint suddenly as she started to sway. 'Ginny?' Neville said concerned catching her just in time before she fainted. A few first year onlookers gasped as Neville's unknown strength came out and he carried her to the arm chair by the fire. 'Gin, can you hear me?' Neville asked as her eyes flickered open. She nodded slowly as she made to get up. 'Whoa, easy on Ginny you nearly collapsed on me there, you sure you're ok?' Neville asked helping her to her feet. 'Yes I'm fine I just went a bit dizzy back there, I guess I'm just hungry can we go down for breakfast now please.' Ginny assured him rubbing her stomach.

Neville and Ginny exited the Gryffindor Common room and crashed headlong into Luna who was sat outside the fat lady's portrait. 'Oh there you are: I was getting worried. You look very pale Ginny.' Luna stated obviously as they started walking down to lunch. Neville filled Luna in quietly as they descended the marble staircase. 'Daddy said Gurdy Roots are good for fainting, what you do is your crush them then add the juice to water then drink it.' Luna suggested as they entered the great hall. 'Thanks Luna, I'll keep that in mind.' Ginny said as she took her seat next to Neville and Seamus. 'How's your stomach Gin, I heard you get up last night and Hannah follow you.' Seamus asked as she sipped a cup of tea and nibbled at some toast Neville had put in front of her. 'Yeah, I wasn't feeling too great last night and Hannah's the only in my dorm who's in the DA and knows why I was ill. Sorry if we woke you.' Ginny explained finishing her toast. Hannah gave an apologetic look to Seamus from across the table and poured herself more tea. Ginny helped herself to a plate of bacon and eggs sat hunched over on the bench to tried and hide her bump.

After pushing her food around her plate for ten minutes waiting for Neville, Hannah and Seamus to finish the four of them stood up to head back to the Gryffindor tower, it was a Saturday so they were free to do as they wish. Neville reached into his pocket and gently tapped his wand against something small, gold and metal which instantly turned warm. The four made their way to the seventh floor but instead of going to the Fat Lady's portrait went further along the corridor to a blank stretch of wall which Neville walked silently past three times before vanishing behind a large oak door followed by the others.

Ernie's hand moved towards his pocket automatically before casually sweeping his hand through his hair to act as though he hadn't just had a fake galleon burn in his pocket. 'Listen I need to go uhm ask Hagrid for some information on salamanders, I fell asleep in the class, catch you later.' He lied smoothly before exiting the hall and checking his coin. 'DA, RoR, 9am' he made his way towards the seventh floor as several others in the hall made similar movements and excuses before checking their own coins and heading to the Room of Requirement which played the part of Headquarters for Dumbledore's Army.

Once everyone had gathered there Neville hailed their attention by whistling loudly. Ginny nodded to Neville and he stood up to make himself heard more clearly. 'Now very few of you know already but for those who don't there's a very logical explanation for someone here that seems to be gaining a lot of weight.' Neville started, 'Now before I tell you who or what the reason is know this, if you talk to anyone outside of the DA or staff then the charm upon the parchment containing an agreement for secrecy with all of your names on will cause a most horrible result. Understand?' He asked and the room nodded or muttered yes. Neville looked to Ginny who stood up as he sat down.

'I'm five months pregnant.' Ginny beamed happily, a round of applause went around the room and several hands shot up into the air immediately. This reminded Ginny greatly of Hermione and made her miss Harry, Ron and Hermione even more. After telling people that Harry was the father and that she would be leaving school in three months she excused herself to the quieter part of the headquarters. She took the charmed cloak of finally relieved to get rid of the extra weight she was carrying and let her bump show proudly. She ran her hand around her stomach wondering if Harry was thinking of her.


	9. Bumpy Times

When plans go wrong

Bumpy Times 

A/N:Ok, I seriously owe you all a massive apology, everyone who reads my stories I am so sorry I haven't updated or written anything in about 7 months. Bad, bad Bethy. I just been busy with school work, I'm currently doing my GCSE's and I've also been working on a book I'm writing so I'm so sorry I haven't updated but I feel its time I do. Since this was the last story I started I've decided to carry on.

I hope you can forgive this bad fan fiction author.

Here's one a little longer to make up for my absence.

**Setting the scene (in case you have forgot, I did!)**

**Ginny in five months pregnant and has just revealed her secret to the DA. (You may want to re-read the whole story, I had to)**

**This is now five months since Harry, Ginny and Ron left and this is from Ginny's POV.**

'Bye Gin! See you after Christmas! I hope everything goes ok, don't grow too much!' Neville joked pointing to his stomach as he and his Gran walked away in the opposite direction to the Weasley's.

'So, how's everything at home? Is Ron getting better?' Ginny asked keeping the false pretence up that her brother was in bed sick with spattergroit, to sick to attend school.

'He's still terribly ill; I do hope he gets better soon though. But in general everything's fine, we've missed you.' Mrs Weasley said linking her arm through her daughters and leading her to a darkened alley way. Her father, Fred and George apperated with her luggage first before Mrs Weasley apperated with Ginny side-along.

'I'm hungry; do we have any ice cream?' Ginny asks as she sits in the arm chair which Crookshanks had previously been sat in. Since Hermione, Rob and Harry had left Crookshanks had come to live with them. Ginny takes of her Hogwarts robe and hangs it over the back of the chair, allowing her stomach to show.

'You've gotten big dear.' Arthur says as he brings Ginny a bowl of vanilla ice cream with fudge sauce and chocolate sprinkles decorating it. 'Hmmm. I know the cloak is working but people just think I'm getting fat, which is fair: I have been eating more recently. Pansy Parkinson' She spat the name. 'Actually came up to me yesterday at breakfast and asked me if I'd thought about going on a diet!'

'Well I think you look absolutely radiant my little pumpkin.' Arthur says sitting in the other arm chair. Crookshanks leapt lightly onto his lap and he stroked the cats back as he thought.

'Well, I'm not so little now am I really?' Ginny laughed licking the sauce of the spoon. She patted her round belly happily.

Suddenly Ginny rose to her feet and bolted for the bathroom. Having noticed the sudden change in the atmosphere, Charlie, who had just exited the kitchen ran after her and held her hair out of the way as Ginny neatly threw up into the toilet. Ginny slumped on the bathroom floor, one arm over her bump, tears flowing down her face.

She wiped her mouth on the flannel Charlie handed her and succumbed to her emotions. Every thought if Harry, each memory of their last night together, flooded back to her and she allowed it to wash over and engulf her. Charlie sat on the floor and pulled her into his lap. Being the tallest and most bulky of the Weasley children he easily encased Ginny in his arms and stroked her hair as she sobbed into his chest.

Unable to speak Charlie resorted to asking nod or shake questions.

'You miss him?'

Nod

'Are you scared he's going to die?'

Nod.

'Are you afraid he is going to come back and not want you or the baby?'

She nodded vigorously. Charlie sighed and sat her up so he could look into her eyes. 'Ginny, Harry loves you _and _the baby, of course he is going to want you and it's understandable you have all these doubts. It_ is_ natural to miss him: we all miss them. Also I'm pretty sure Harry knows what he's doing so please don't stress over it, it's not good for you.' Charlie soothed. After a few more minutes of crying Ginny sat up on her own and dried her face. 'Hey Gin, you ok?' Charlie asked quietly.

'Yeah, thanks, sorry if I freaked you out a little then I guess I'm just a little emotional right now…' Ginny trailed off as she stood up and grabbed the sink for support as her head swam; within seconds Charlie's warm large arm was around her waist, steadying her.

'Hey mum, I think Ginny needs a lie down or sugar or something, she's been seen and is a little faint right now.' Charlie called lowering Ginny to the closed toilet seat. She wrapped her arms protectively around her stomach and bent over as a sudden ripple of pain ran through her.

Her cry of pain alerted Molly who ran to her daughter's side at once. 'Get her to the sofa Charlie, quickly!' Molly instructed. In one fluent easy move he scooped Ginny up gently and swiftly moved her to the sofa in the front room. 'Mum something isn't right, I can tell: mothers' instinct or whatever but I know something's wrong.' Ginny gasped clutching her stomach as another pain rippled through her.

'Charlie, get Arthur, we need to Floo her to St Mungo's immediately.' Molly whispered quietly, trying not to alarm Ginny. 'It's ok pet, we'll get Arthur then go to St Mungo's to get you checked over, nothing to worry about love.' She said calmly to Ginny before turning to Charlie and whispering 'Hurry.' Out the side of her mouth as Ginny gasped again.

Moments later a rather flustered looking Arthur, who had been feeding the chickens, appeared and grabbed his wife's hand, squeezing it for reassurance, by the way he asked no questions Charlie must have filled him in on the way to the house.

Molly stepped into the grate first, threw a fistful of green powder into the fire and vanished as 'St Mungo's!' Echoed around the room. Charlie, holding Ginny, went next followed by Arthur.

Charlie placed Ginny in an awaiting wheelchair as molly was in deep conversation with a medi-witch-mid-wife.

Their hushed whispers weren't loud enough for the gasping Ginny to hear. 'She's five months pregnant, greatly stressed and in a lot of pain, I think her baby may be dying. Please help her.' Molly pleaded; the MWMW (medi-witch-mid-wife) took one look at Ginny and nodded curtly before giving the enchanted wheelchair orders. 'Room 25, floor 3'

'Floor three? But that's surgery!' Ginny exclaimed hysterical as tears stained her cheeks.

'Yes, pet.' Said the MWMW patronisingly 'Nothing to worry about just going to have a check on baby.' She assured her as the lift doors closed on them.


	10. Close Call Christmas

When plans go wrong

Close Call Christmas

Blurred images moved in and out of sight, noises rang in her ears but she couldn't make sense of the low hum or swirling surroundings.

Ginny lay in a hospital bed, hooked up to a monitor and aware of a presence in the room.

After a few minutes of adjusting the noise of the beeping machine became clearer and she became of a familiar shuffling noise. Opening her eyes properly the blurred images before more focused slowly and she saw her mother sat to her side. 'Oh thank goodness you're awake I was beginning to worry. How do you feel?' Molly asked placing her hand in her daughters. 'My baby… what happened to my -' Ginny struggled to sit up, her arms wrapping over her tummy, which was still raised. Mrs Weasley gently pushed her daughter back on the bed. 'Everything's fine, she had a high heartbeat and was under a lot of strain, we nearly lost her but she's a fighter. You mustn't get worked up like that love; stress isn't good for both of you.' Mrs Weasley said stroking Ginny's hand with her thumb. 'It's a girl?' Ginny whispered, delighted and shocked at the same time. Mrs Weasley wasn't listening for she was looking out the door. A familiar witch in long green robes and a white apron was serenely walking past.

'Ohh. Jayne? Jayne!' Molly called out the door. The witch took a step back and entered the room, she seemed to float rather than walk and her greying brown hair was in the same little bun as before. 'She's awake, I think its best you explain it all. I'll only get it mixed up.' Molly laughed at her own forgetfulness and sank back into her chair.

'Well Miss Weasley you're luck you got here when you did we were able to lower your baby's heart rate and your own and injected you with a new medication the sisters here have been working on, its an infusion of gurdy roots, …' Jayne explained, Ginny was suddenly reminded of her eccentric friend whom at this moment was most likely drinking an infusion of gurdy roots. 'Camomile and a calming potion, we inject a small amount into the blood stream and it calms the heart. Works wonders. It certainly saved your baby's life.' Jayne gave her a small reassuring smile before carrying on. 'Although I must insist you take it easy: make sure you're eating healthily too and try to avoid stress. Here is a note for you to give to your teachers at school to help them understand.'

Ginny nodded along and took the letter, placing it in her pocket.

'We also took another scan which you were unconscious, here are two copies again and we'll see you in a month!' Jayne said as she left.

Another short, plump, stern looking medi-witch poked her head round the door and said they were free to leave when they liked.

'Well that's enough drama for today.' Ginny laughed as she got changed out of her hospital robe and walked to the floo network connection. 'Hmm, did I ever teach you to knit, Ginny? We could perhaps work on some nice clothes for our little poppet now we know the gender. Perhaps after some lunch we could pop to that nice little muggle shop in the village and buy some new wool.' Molly asked, talking to herself more than Ginny. Ginny just nodded along, already thinking of what she was planning to do.

Arriving home Ginny untangled herself from her mother and headed upstairs. 'I'm just going to go sort my hair and wash my face.' Ginny lied smoothly. Once in her room she pulled out her red ink and quill and unrolled one of the new scans.

After staring at the back of the scan for a few minutes she began to write in her loopy, swirling writing.

_Dear Prongs Jr, _

_I know I shouldn't write but I really think I must. There was a slight problem before; apparently I'm too strained and need to take it easy. This is the five month scan. Mum and I are going to start knitting a blanket and some clothes. We're going to choose pink for the nursery because today I found out our little baby is a girl. I'm getting a bit big now but I'm still at school only the DA and staff know I'm pregnant everyone just thinks I'm getting fat._

_Hi to Ron and Hermione I hope you're all ok and that you can come home soon, before she arrives. I understand if you can't write back; if you're being watched or just can't find the words, but at least let me know you receive this letter by sending the owl back before midnight tomorrow._

_I love you all so much._

_Love Ginny._

_Xxx_

'Scamp.' Ginny hoaxed the sleeping owl out of his cage. 'Now again, it says Prongs Jr but it's for Harry Potter, the real one ok? If he gets the letter he will send you back as soon as he can, if you're unable to find him come home straight away with the letter. Ok?' Ginny instructed. Knowing how intelligent Scamp was Ginny was certain the owl understood. Scamp hooted gleefully as she attached the rolled up scan to his leg and went to find her mum.

Entering the kitchen with Scamp perched on her shoulder Molly happily cast a sealing charm and disillusion charm upon the letter.

**Christmas day**

'Merry Christmas Ginny, love.' Molly and Arthur said as their daughter entered the room in a long black skirt and red off the shoulder jumper. Her long auburn hair flowed around her shoulders.

Her bump was well rounded but seemed in place in between her slim hips. It only stuck out a little when you look from the front although from the side it was a little more noticeable. 'You look lovely dear.' Molly said as she served Christmas lunch. 'Hey Gin, nice jumper, it really flatters your bump.' Fred commented pulling a seat out for her. 'Thanks, uh, not to sound rude but why are you all being so nice to me? Normally at Christmas I get 'the gnome on the tree looks prettier than you' and a wedgie.' Ginny asked confused. Thankfully Mrs. Weasley didn't hear the part about the gnome on the tree.

'Well you're our baby sister, and you carrying our niece so we thought it would be nice if we ensured you have the best pregnancy possible.' George said faking a hurt face. Ginny sat on the seat and a loud rippling noise emitted from under her. 'Woahh, blow me away why don't you!' The seat cried. Ginny jumped up alarmed, to see a now flat red whoopee cushion on her seat. Obviously enchanted and from the new Weasley Wizard Wheezes stock. 'Nice guys, very mature.' Ginny laughed, roaring along with everyone else.

The rest of lunch passed without any problems.

Ginny's mind was as peaceful as she could make it; she tried her best not to worry about them seeing as Scamp had returned within hours of Ginny sending the letter. She figured they couldn't be too far away.

The table was the quietest it had been in over four years, normally Harry had stayed over Christmas and all her brothers would return but this year Bill and Fleur decided to spend their first Christmas together alone. Ron, Hermione and Harry were away trying to finish of he-who-must-not-be-named. And Percy was being a royal prat and had no idea of his sister's condition; they thought it best that anyone within the ministry didn't know, well, anyone not in the order too.

'Would you like some treacle tart, love?' Molly asked hovering over Ginny with a large dish. 'Yes please!' Ginny said eagerly. Molly placed a large slice in her dish and went of to serve Fred, who was to Ginny's right.

Sitting back Ginny rubbed her small bump happily full of treacle. Suddenly a flutter interrupted her thought, her hand had just moved on her stomach. 'Ohh!' Ginny gasped quietly.

'Gin, you ok?' George asked from her left, feeling her forehead. 'You don't feel sick do you, because if you do I'm moving!'

'No no, I'm fine, she moved! I felt her move.' Ginny said awed.

'Yes love that's quite normal, was it a sudden movement like a kick or more of a shuffle?' Molly asked coming to sit beside her daughter, leaving her pudding unattended Arthur reached across and took the last bite smirking happily.

'More of a shuffle I think. Feel.' Ginny said placing her mother's hand on her bump. The baby shuffled again and Molly's face flooded with emotion.

'Awww! Must have been that treacle tart!' Molly laughed returning to her seat. 'Who ate my tart?' She asked confused.

The kitchen erupted into laughter. It may have been the smallest attendance at Christmas in a long while but it didn't lack emotion. Ginny lay in bed that night dreaming of Harry and their future together.

A/N: sorry this one is long, I got a little carried away. Hope you enjoyed it! Rate and review please peoples!


	11. Resolutions

When Plans Go Wrong

Resolutions 

**Setting the scene: just after Christmas after Harry and Hermione visited Godric's Hollow and were nearly killed by good ol' voldy.**

'Harry, are you sure you're ok?' Hermione asked for the seventh time for Harry hadn't replied more than a grunt or nod before.

'Honestly Hermione, no I'm not because Ginny is at Hogwarts and Snape's head master and she's pregnant and I can't be there to hold her and tell her it's ok. But in general, yeah I'm ok, I'm living, I have to; for them, for everyone. Anyway, how are you?' Harry sighs, his thoughts wandering back to Ginny, wondering how she was coping, how big she was… if she had picked out names… He pulled himself back to reality to hear Hermione's response.

'I don't know: I miss Ron. I just wish he had a way of coming back. I mean after what happened at Godric's hollow it's made me realise how much I miss him and how dangerous it is, I may never get to see him again or to- to tell him…' She lost the power of speech as she became over come by tears.

Harry put his arm around her shoulder protectively and wondered who was doing this for Ginny. Perhaps her parents or maybe Ron now he had returned.

**New Years Day**

'3, 2, 1. HAPPY NEW YEAR!' The occupants of the burrow cried and sent sparks into the air with their wands. A large BOOM echoed over the orchard as a box of Weasley Wizard Wheezes fireworks exploded decorating the sky with an array of colours.

The Weasley's huddled under blankets sat on the grass of their orchard over looking the small plot of land hidden by trees used to practise Quidditch. Ginny covered her already ear muffed ears with her hands as the bangs grew louder and whizzes and whooshing collided making a general racket.

'So Ginny, what's your new year's resolution?' Fred asked as he and George sat beside her on a fallen tree. Ginny thought for a moment before answering.

'My new year's resolutions are to be a good mum and do the best I can at school. How about you guys?' Ginny replied looking across the dark shadowy field as the snow began to fall.

Harry looked out of the tent mouth and watched the snow fall, mesmerized by the pure beauty of it. Hermione came to join him and handed him a mug of hot tea. 'Thanks.' He said gratefully sipping the warm fluid. 'So, what are you New Year's resolutions?' Harry asked looking at her sideways.

'Uhm, I don't know really. To live through this? To find Mum and Dad and lift the enchantment, to tell Ron I…' She became unable to speak once more at his name and hiccoughed into her tea.

Seizing the opportunity to change the subject he decided to make some resolutions of his own. 'Well I'm making mine to be to live through this, to be a good father for Ginny and the baby and to finish you-know-who so the world can go back to normal.' He said, his mind wandering back to Ginny.

'Harry, since when has the wizarding world _ever _been normal?_'_ Hermione asked smirking slightly. Tear tracks remained on her cheeks but her eyes sparkled with something other than tears.

'Well, here's to a new year!' Hermione said brightly as they tapped their mugs together and the grandfather clock in the tent chimed midnight.

'Happy new year.' Harry muttered draining the last of his tea.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chap! I needed a time filler before my next one. I'll update ASAP!**


	12. The return

When Plans Go Wrong

The Return

**Ok so we know Ginny is just about 6 months now, she's back at Hogwarts and it's the end of January.**

'I am absolutely shattered!' Ginny said as she flopped back into an arm chair next to the fire in the Gryffindor common room. Her Herbology book, parchment, ink and quill clattered from her knee with her sudden movement and fell on the floor. It was just past midnight and the common room was empty apart from Ginny, Neville, Hannah and Crookshanks. Neville had been helping Ginny complete an essay on Mandrakes whilst Hannah and Crookshanks lay on the floor playing with butter beer corks.

'Oh no!' Ginny moaned as the black ink stained the red carpet. She sat up and went to reach forward to tidy up the mess but already large strong, slightly clumsy hands were there picking up the bottle, quill and parchment and replacing them on the table. 'It's ok Ginny, we've got this: Hannah can you clean the ink up please, you're better at it than I am.' Neville asked as he repaired the broken ink bottle. Hannah siphoned off the ink and went back to playing lazily with Crookshanks.

'Right, I'm off to bed, at least she isn't kicking the Merlin's pants out of me tonight.' Ginny laughed as Neville helped pull her to her feet and Hannah gathered the books up, she used a hovering charm to take them upstairs and linked her arm through Ginny's. 'Night Neville, see you at breakfast.' Ginny said waving back to him. They each ascended their own stairs cases and Crookshanks followed Ginny, prowling in the shadows.

Harry lay awake on the sofa in the living room of Shell Cottage. For weeks they had been planning their break in to Gringott's and Harry lay awake going over the plan in is head. He was sure Ron was awake and doing the same but he did not speak as they were sharing the room with Dean also. Harry's thoughts drifted to Ginny and he wondered what she was doing and how she was coping: he longed for nothing more than for the war to be over, Voldemort to be gone so he could return to her and wrap her in his arms and tell her everything is ok.

'Ginny! C'mon time to get up; Neville is downstairs waiting for you. Ouch Crookshanks!' Hannah said trying to wake Ginny, Crookshanks obviously did not like Hannah prodding Ginny in attempt to wake her as the cat clawed at her ankle.

'I'm awake tell him I'll be down in a minute.' Ginny murmured as she yawned and rubbed her eyes. Hannah left the room to go tell Neville and Ginny sat up in bed stretching. Her stomach kicked and she patted it reassuringly. 'Ok, ok, I know you're hungry.' She soothed as she dressed in her charmed robes. She hummed 'Dance like a Hippogriff' by the weird sisters as she combed her hair and brushed her teeth. She bounded down the stairs in a good mood to meet Neville who was sat in the arm chair she had sat in eight hours previously. 'Ready? We're hungry.' Ginny asked as her stomach rumbled.

Ginny helped her self to a stack on pancakes and treacle as Neville tucked in to bacon, eggs and toast. 'Thanks so much for the help last night Neville; I would probably still be doing it now if it hadn't been for you.' Ginny said as they headed out of the great hall before the end of breakfast and up to the seventh floor, Neville had a free period and Ginny needed to collect her books before Herbology.

'No problem, the medi-witch at St Mungo's said you need to take it a bit easier so I'm going to try and make everything as easy as possible for you: you're like a sister to me Gin.' Neville said softly. 'Trout mouth.' He added giving the password to the Gryffindor common room.

'Aww Neville: that's…so…sweet!' Ginny sobbed tears flowed down her cheeks leaving lines on her face. Neville handed her a tissue and she dabbed at her eyes carefully. Ginny headed up to her dorm and grabbed her black messenger bag which she had customised with beads threaded on string hanging from the loop and random patches she'd charmed on: a Gryffindor lion, a Holyhead harpies badge and on the inside of the flap when you open it, a beautiful picture of Ginny, Neville, Luna, Ron, Hermione and Harry smiles back: the art work of Luna one rainy lunchtime.

'Right I'm off to Herbology, what do you have next?' Ginny asked Neville who was sat with Crookshanks on his knee and a book open on the arm of the chair about plants.

Neville looked up from his book to look at Ginny. 'Another free lesson, why?' Neville replied stroking Crookshanks.

'Oh, I do too. Meet me by the lake?' Ginny asked peering through the window at the sun glistening on the lake in the school grounds.

'Sure, see you then Gin. Can you tell Professor Sprout I'll pop down at lunch to borrow that book on magical trees?' Neville calls as she leaves the common room. She waves over her shoulder to show she understands before disappearing through the hole.

**FAST FORWARD TIME**

**Ok, sorry just I can't do loads of school stuff because that would be BORING so we all know that Eventually Neville and DA members get fed up of school and hide in the RoR (room of requirement) normally because Snape's punishing them or something (remember no Carrows in my version) and Harry, Hermione and Ron have broken into Gringott's and escaped on a dragon.**

**Ok so now it is the beginning of April (Ginny is due at the end of April) and Harry, Ron and Hermione have got to Hogsmeade.**

'Ginny love, your Aunt Muriel wants to see you.' Mrs Weasley said popping her head around the room Ginny was using as her bedroom. Several large boxes of flat pack wood were propped against the far wall with still muggle pictures on the front of what each box contained.

Ginny heaved herself off her bed and folded the page over of the book she was reading. On the front cover was another still picture of a small cute baby in a yellow baby grown laid on a cream blanket. Ginny had bought a lot of muggle books on child raising because giving that Harry returned like he promised he would try to she would have to try and raise the baby in a way Harry knew as well as she did. Also a lot of the wizard books on it involved a lot of magic and house elves and Ginny didn't appreciate that way.

'Hey Aunt Muriel, Mum said you wanted to see me?' Ginny said as she entered the cluttered living room.

'Yes yes, sit down. You look underfed. Are you sure you and baby are eating enough?' Muriel accused. Ginny sat in the arm chair next to her old aunt. 'Well you're certainly large aren't you pet?' She contradicted herself. 'Well Ginny I brought you here because I want to give you something I've had for quite some time.' Muriel pulled a box toward her from the table to her left and placed it on her knee. She lifted the black velvet lid to reveal a small golden egg shape nestled in the wrappings.

Muriel handed the box to Ginny and she lifted the egg out of the box, it fit into the palm of her hand easily. It reminded her of a smaller version of the egg Harry had to obtain in his fourth year in the Tri-wizard tournament. 'Ohh, it's so pretty!' Ginny gushed stroking the engravings of runes. 'What do the markings mean?' Ginny asked stroking the smooth gold.

Muriel composed her face from her delighted smile back to her solemn grouchy face. 'They are a calming charm used on babies if you press the top…' Muriel did so to demonstrate. 'It plays music which instantly calms a baby, very good to make an infant sleep.' Muriel said as the room was filled with a quiet lullaby so soft it seemed to be within Ginny soothing her mind and calming her brain. Muriel pressed the top again and it stopped playing.

'Now if you play this while you're still carrying when the baby is born the sound should comfort the baby. Anyway it is late and I am tired. I'm 109 and I shouldn't be up so late!' Muriel screeched returning back into her old self. Ginny glanced at the clock: it had just gone ten o'clock.

Returning to her room Ginny found her pocket growing increasingly warmer. She pulled out the fake galleon and held it in the light of her bed side lamp.

_'RoR. Potter back. App in2 Hogshead DIRECTLY. DA. We're going to fight. Nev.'_

Ginny flew into the kitchen and everyone within it stopped talking to look at her. 'Harry's at the school and they're going to fight we have to go NOW. We need to apperate into the Hogshead DIRECTLY.' Ginny rushed running around the room pulling her shoes and clock on to emphasise the rush.

Everyone moved at once the loud scraping of chairs startled Crookshanks who darted under the table to hiss at passing feet. Mrs and Mr Weasley caught their daughter. 'Ginny what do you mean? How do you know this?'

'This,' She pulled out the fake galleon. 'The DA use it to communicate Neville just message the whole DA saying we're going to fight Harry is at the school which means Ron and Hermione are too which means that they must be close to finishing you-know-who off which means they _need _us, c'mon!' Ginny said frantically. Fred and George who had left the room returned holding their own galleons and confirmed it. Ginny grabbed hold on her fathers arm and they dissaperated directly into the Hogshead.

**A/N ok, sorry for the long one I just couldn't stop! I woke up and knew how to write this chapter so please read and review!!**


	13. Let the battle commence!

When Plans Go Wrong

Let the battle Commence

'Ginny NO! You hear me young lady? You are not going to battle in your condition: I agreed you could come with us so you wouldn't alone at home and not know what's going on! Arthur, back up please.' Mrs Weasley barked at her husband who was planning what he was going to do in the battle. Ron, Hermione and Harry had vanished somewhere and the room was almost empty: students had gone to the main hall to either be evacuated or team up to fight.

'Ginny, love, you heard your mother, why don't you stay in here so you aren't too far away but you'll be safe: stress and danger is not good for you in your current position.' Arthur said soothingly. 'Be thankful your mother hasn't sent you back home.' He added in an undertone.

Ginny admitted defeat and sunk into a hammock hanging from the wall. She folded her arms tightly to show her annoyance and disapproval.

'Fine I'll stay here but if anything happens and I don't know about it I won't be happy. And what happens if death eaters get in here, what happens if I get hurt?' Ginny asked accusingly.

'Stop fretting you'll be safe here and I doubt you will be alone, according to Kingsley students will be passing through here to evacuate and if you need to you can always go back through the passage and go sit with Aberforth.' Mrs Weasley snapped before dragging her husband down to the main hall.

Ginny sat in the hammock and listened to the commotion going on in the castle. 'Yes this way students. Now, Harolds if you can lead them through the Room of requirement and through the passage in there… Jones, stop that trickery at once!' Professor Flitwick said and the Room of Requirement was filled with noise as a hundred students stamped their way up the steps and came into view in the room.

People started and whispered as they passed Ginny who was sat in the corner. Wearing her deep blue jeans, black maternity top and black cloak her bump was on full show and at eight months Ginny was getting pretty big. The Ravenclaw's came next followed by the Slytherin's and last came the Gryffindor's a few people who knew about Ginny waved at her and shouted a greeting at her before climbing through the passage way. Eventually the room became quite and Ginny lay back in relief and listened to the bangs and crashes rumbling through the castle.

'Yes I quite agree, I thought you were on the run though Mrs Longbottom?' Tonks' voice filled the air as she and a small grey haired woman appeared in the room.

'I was but I believe my grandson is here and therefore I must assist him. Ginny! What a surprise: Neville had said you were getting big. I do hope all goes well, have you seen my grandson?' The old lady enquired rearranging hr hat perched on her head.

'He was heading up to the astronomy tower with Professor Sprout.' Ginny answered and the old woman set of at an alarming speed up the steps.

'Ginny are you ok? Where's everybody?' Tonks asked sitting next to Ginny.

'I'm ok, in the general sense, well they evacuated the students but those of age were allowed to stay and fight if they wanted to. Everyone is out fighting but I was told to stay here, given my condition.' Ginny sighed.

'I'll stay with you for now if you like until someone else can keep you company. You're getting big aren't you! I was this big just a few months ago!' Tonks laughed placing her hand on Ginny's bump as the baby kicked.

'Everyone keeps saying that I'm getting big, you would think I was carrying a whole Quidditch team not one little girl the way everyone keeps commenting it! How is Teddy?' Ginny asks.

'Oh he's fine, he's with my mother at the moment: his hair is purple at the moment Remus and I are-' Tonks was cut off half way through her sentence by Harry entering the room.

'HARRY!' Ginny squealed struggling to get off the hammock, Tonks gave her a little push the help her up and Ginny fell into Harry's open arms.

Harry held Ginny as close as he could given her massive stomach and stroked her hair: inhaling her flowery scent. 'Ginny I have missed you so much!' He murmured into her ear. He let go of her slightly so he could look at her properly. His eyes scanned the bump and his face softened. 'It's… she's… you're…' Harry was lost for words as an over whelming warmth washed over him.

'It's our little poppet Harry. You said you would return and you did! Have you done it yet… have you finished him?' Ginny asked her eyes swimming as she held Harry's hand.

'Not yet, we're close, really close. Listen I need you two to leave the room so Ron, Hermione and I can use it there's something we've got to do. But then you can come back in, I want you safe Gin.' Harry said to the two women in the room. Tonks helped Ginny out of the room after a quick kiss and Ron and Hermione burst in moments later.

'Where've you been?' Harry asked looking at the strange objects in their arms.

Hermione and Ron explained how they had gone to the chamber of secrets and got basilisk fangs to destroy other Horcruxes.

'Wait, what about the house elves, shouldn't we get them to safety to? I mean we don't any more Dobby's.' Ron asked.

Hermione dropped her basilisk fangs with a loud clatter and threw her arms around Ron's neck and kissed him.

'Hey, this can wait until after the war!' Harry shouted and they sprang apart blushing.

Harry turned the ring three times in his hand and the ghosts of James and Lily Potter, Lupin and Sirius joined him. 'You'll stay with me?' He whispered afraid.

'Until the very end.' His father replied softly.

Harry walked with his head held high, high thoughts of Ginny and their baby ran around his mind as he entered the circle of death eaters under the cloak and waited.

'I thought he would come. I expected him to come. I was, it seems… mistaken.' Tom Riddles displeased voice echoed through the clearing.

'You weren't'

Harry pulled of his invisibility cloak and the ring slipped from his hand: the ghosts vanished.

'Harry Potter the boy who lived.' Tom said softly as he neared Harry. Harry made no move to protect himself he thought of Ginny and their baby as the elder wand slashed through the air and vines of green shot toward Harry. Then everything became black.

'HARRY!' Ginny's scream was full of pain that tore her apart as she clutched Neville's arm. She fell to the ground crying as they watched Hagrid carry Harry's body out of the forest, surrounded by death eaters.

Hermione's and Ron's voices were as loud as Ginny's as they shouted and screamed. Hagrid laid Harry by Voldemort's feet at his order.

All hell broke loose and the crowd ran forward toward the death eaters sending stunning spells and jinxes. Hidden by all the commotion Harry slid under the cloak. Voldemort's scream of fury wasn't heard as Neville yielded the sword of Gryffindor and sliced Nagini's head off. The snake which was coiled around Voldemort's neck became limp and thudded to the ground.

Harry thundered into the castle where the battle had broke out again.

'NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!' Mrs Weasley screeched at Bellatrix who had been duelling with Ginny, Hermione and Luna and a killing curse had missed Ginny by an inch. His heart throbbed at this as he watched Molly and Bellatrix duel fiercely Ginny, Hermione and Luna had vanished. He looked around for them but saw nothing before he heard Mrs Weasley shout one last curse at Bellatrix who crumpled in a heap on the floor. Dead.

Voldemort entered the battle himself and turned his wand on Mrs Weasley. Before he could cast a spell Harry created a shield between them. Harry yanked of his invisibility cloak to reveal himself. Voldemort's face showed a mask of true shock and horror.

Harry shouted to those standing by and refused anyone to help him. He squared up with Voldemort and explained how Voldemort couldn't kill Harry, how he was the true owner of the elder wand.

'You can't torture or harm any of these people. I gave my life to save them I was prepared to die! You just don't learn from you mistakes do you? There are no Horcruxes left, you thought Snape was you lap dog all along when really he was Dumbledore's! So it all comes down to this. Does that wand know I'm its true master?' Harry asked he pointed Draco's hawthorn wand at Voldemort and shouted just as Voldemort did.

'Avada Kedavra!'

'Expelliarmus!'

The bang that the colliding curses resulted in was deafening. Voldemort crumpled. The elder wand spun out of its previous owners hand and Harry caught it skilfully.

'Ginny, will you come with me?' Harry asked as he approached her sat at one of the long tables in the great hall. Ron and Hermione noticed them leaving and hastened to join them.

In Dumbledore's office he explained everything that had happened and eventually Ron and Hermione left holding hands. Ginny and Harry walked to the Gryffindor tower holding hands.

'Wow, it's really over. Just in time too, I'm due in a few weeks.' Ginny smiled as she sat on Harry's knee in an arm chair by the fire like they used to. Harry placed his hand on her bump and felt as the baby kicked and moved. 'Hmmm, I'm hungry.' Ginny said to herself.

'Kreatcher!' Harry called suddenly making Ginny jump. A loud crack filled the common room and the house elf appeared.

'Master Harry has returned and is alive, Kreatcher is most pleased. He also sees Mistress Ginny, she's looking very round. Kreatcher wonders why…' The small elf said to him self.

'She's pregnant Kreatcher; can you bring us some sandwiches' please? We're hungry.' Harry asked. The elf nodded and gave a deep bow to both of them before disappearing with a crack.

'So I guess you have no where to live now.' Ginny said breaking the silence.

'Well I was thinking I might move into Sirius' house once I put some new charms around it; make it safe again. Maybe you could come live with me.' Harry said not able to meet her stare.

'Oh Harry! You really would want me to live with you?' Ginny asked her eyes filling with tears.

'Of course! And the baby I was thinking we could ask Hermione and Ron if they want to live with us too, although I think we may have to re-sit our seventh year giving we weren't here and you need to finish your education first. Hmm.' Harry thought to himself.

Plans whirled around his head filling him with the sense of elation: he was finally going to be with Ginny: forever.

**A/N sorry for the cliff hanger but I was rambling and needed to stop. I'll update ASAP. Don't forget to review! =]**


	14. Number 12 Gimmauld Place

When Plans Go Wrong

Number 12 Grimmauld Place

**A/N: ok like my last chapter said Harry plans to move into Sirius' house with Ginny and the baby and maybe Ron and Hermione but needs to sit seventh year to pass his NEWT's. If you have any comments and would like to add an idea please feel free to leave a comment =]. This chapter is dedicated to my best fans; silver birch and BusyBee6563 (Jess) that you so much for all your comments and support!**

'Thank you so much Professor McGonagall I didn't know how to renew the fidelius charm obviously I want it as safe as possible.' Harry thanked the new headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

'No problem at all Harry. Will you be attending the school in the fall to do your seventh year?' She asked sipping her tea at the large wooden table in the kitchen of Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

'Yeah, Ginny is due to have the baby in a couple of weeks so we're going to attend the school with Ron and Hermione but floo home after classes. I don't think Ron and Hermione are living at Hogwarts either.' Harry scratched his head thinking.

Minerva pursed her lips slightly. 'And what if one of you has detention?' She asked a small smile playing on her lips, Harry laughed.

'Oh I don't plan on getting into any more trouble from now on.' He replied drinking the last of his coffee.

'How will Ginny be able to attend the school with her new born child?' She questioned finishing her cup of tea.

'Well Molly is delighted to have her first Grandchild and has offered to take care of her while we're in classes; if she is unavailable Kreatcher is able to care for her also. We wouldn't leave her alone or bring her into school with us.' Harry beamed. His usually stern Professor's face softened the way he had seen Molly's and Fleur's.

'Well maybe you could bring her up for a day; I'd love to meet her once she's born. Oh Harry I almost forgot, here, a little welcome home gift.' She said pulling a large ornate silver photo frame out of her pocket. Harry hadn't noticed the undetectable extended charm.

Harry took it carefully in his hands and read the inscription on the bottom: 'Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore'. Suddenly a face appeared in the photo frame shocking Harry so much he nearly dropped it. The familiar crinkled smile and blue eyes with half moon spectacles of Albus Dumbledore were positively shining as he entered the photo frame.

'Harry my dear boy. I thought perhaps this frame would look nice in your new home. Of course this means I can now move between Hogwarts and Grimmauld place which I must admit: a nice change of scenery. Severus wishes me to tell you that he is pleased you have survived and he hopes you don't think little of him after what you saw in the pensive. Dying seems to have made Severus a little more humble: maybe it's because he can't run away…' Albus smiled. Harry propped the frame up on the table and absorbed the image within it. He looked healthy and happy: much like when Harry had intended to die, not when he was frail, weak and dying the night he drank to potion. He was momentarily too stunned to talk. Eventually he swallowed and found his voice.

'Tell him I say thank you to him for protecting me: even if it was for my mother he still saved my life.' Harry replied. Dumbledore nodded and vanished from his frame.

'Well Potter I need to get back: the castle still has much to rebuild and fix, a lot of damage was caused. As we speak teachers are rebuilding the astronomy tower and grand entrance. Until September then, goodbye Potter.' Minerva said standing up and climbing into the fire place, she threw a handful of green power into the grate and vanished in green flames, her voice echoing 'Hogwarts School.'

Scamp flew in through the open kitchen window and landed easily on Harry's shoulder. He stoked the owl before crossing the room and pulling ink and parchment toward him.

_Ginny, Ron and Hermione:_

_As secret Keeper I permit you to enter number twelve Grimmauld place._

_Harry._

Scamp flew off again with the rolled up parchment in his beak back to the burrow where they were awaiting his owl.

Harry took the silver photo frame up the stairs passing the now permanently covered Mrs Black whose curtains blended in with the deep red walls. The small alcove where the decapitated house elf heads used to be were now gone and replaced by a vase of enchanted flowers that don't die but smell good.

He entered the drawing room which had once bared the Black family tree but had been enchanted off after many attempts and the walls painted a light golden colour. Harry used a normal sticking charm to put the photo frame central on the wall above the mantle piece.

He heard voices downstairs and went to greet his friends. He found Hermione, Ron and Ginny being ushered out of their travelling cloaks by Kreatcher who hung them on hooks by the pantry door. Ginny looked radiant and if possible, even bigger than the last time he saw her a few days ago. He hadn't allowed Hermione, Ron or Ginny to enter Grimmauld place until he was sure it was safe and finished decorating it and making it fit to live in.

'Harry!' Ginny squeaked hugging him fiercely. 'It looks so different from when we were last here!'

This was true; the dining table had its edges rounded so it was now a large oval: the colour touched up so it was a pale beach colour. The walls were no longer dreary and crypt-like: they were a pale yellow colour and the white lace curtains Molly had insisted on to "make a kitchen more than just a kitchen".

He led them up from the kitchen and gave them a tour of the house. Ron and Hermione holding hands and looking sheepish trailed after Harry and Ginny.

He showed them around the drawing room at which Hermione squealed in delight at the colour scheme and Ron sunk into the sofa with a 'Nice sofa mate.' Before Hermione gave him a stern look and he grumbled a lot as he got back to his feet.

Ginny was surprised how many rooms there was because when Grimmauld place had been used as Head Quarters many rooms remained locked and inaccessible. Harry, Arthur, George and Bill had helped Harry turn the top floor into a large room for Ron and Hermione, a bathroom and a spare room the floor below that into a bedroom for Harry and Ginny (the room currently belonging to Sirius), a pastel pink nursery, a bathroom and an other room that would be a study. On the first floor beside the drawing room was a small box room which Harry had allowed Kreatcher to decorate how he wished and he could now hear murmuring coming from.

'Harry can we sit down, I'm tired.' Ginny asked as they came down the stairs from the top floor. He and Ginny had left the other two upstairs in their light mint green room while they came back downstairs so Harry could reveal their rooms to Ginny alone.

'Sure, in here.' Harry said grabbing her hand and steering her into Sirius' previous room.

'Oh Harry!' Ginny sighed as she stood flabbergasted in the doorway. Harry had been able to remove all posters, banners and photo's of the walls easily when he discovered that only the Black family couldn't remove them. Now the walls were bright and fresh in a powder cornflower blue with a large squishy white rug in the middle of the polished wooden floor.

'Oh it's beautiful! This is why you wouldn't let me come to the house?' Ginny asked sinking in to the cloud of white duvet and blue pillows. She absorbed her surroundings: the light wooden dresser and tables beside the bed matched the floor and the low windowsill was visible as the curtains were open, a puff of white either side of the large window.

Suddenly Ginny burst into tears and Harry hastened to her side and put his arm around her: his hand automatically rested on her bump. 'What is it Gin, are you ok?' He asked wiping the tears away.

'It's… It's just. Everything is going to be ok now isn't it?' She asked blowing her nose of a hankie from her pocket.

'Of course it is. You want to see the nursery?' He whispered taking her hand. She hiccupped and nodded before allowing herself to be helped to her feet.

Ginny once again became too stunned for words as Harry showed her the adjoining room. Pastel pink walls were studded with little stars around the white wooden artistically carved crib in the corner and the ceiling was even enchanted like the sky outside. 'Oh yeah, Professor McGonagall's little present for our baby: she enchanted the sky like the sky outside so it changed although we can make it darker for naps, she showed me how: one second.' He took his wand out and turned it clockwise and the sky turned into a perfect night scene complete with stars, even the stars on the wall glowed softly. He turned it anti-clockwise and it returned to day; a clear blue sky with a few animal like shaped clouds passing over soundlessly.

In the corner there stood a beautifully detailed white rocking chair with plump pink cushions making it look comfy and inviting in which Ginny sat in and looked around the room. Her face softened as she took in the little pink unicorn teddy that blinked and moved when placed on the floor, the un-enchanted teddy that was white with soft velvet eyes and nose and a cream summer dress that was a gift from Dudley whom Harry had finally tracked down somewhere near the west coast: his aunt and uncle treated him the same as always and seemed anything but pleased another Wizard was on its way into the world.

Dudley had congratulated Harry and even visited Gimmauld place to see where Harry now lived only yesterday. Harry smiled to his self as he remembered Dudley's surprise as Kreatcher's little head bobbed about as he poured them tea the last time he had seen Kreatcher he was flailing about and objecting to Harry being his master. It seemed now they no longer lived together and had both matured in their time apart Harry and Dudley could get along rather well.

His aunt, uncle and cousin planned to move back into their old house as soon as Arthur ensured it was safe: this Vernon grumbled at and asked why Kingsley couldn't do it. Typical.

'We're like a proper family now!' Ginny half laughed, half cried: ecstatic that everything was really happening.

Harry was aware of Hermione and Ron entering the main bedroom: now was as good time as any.

He sucked in a deep breath as Ron and Hermione stopped in the nursery door and dropped to him left knee as he extracted a small black velvet box from his jeans pocket.

'Ginny I love you so much and promise to take care of you and our child. Will you be my wife?'

**A/N - ok sorry for the cliff hanger but I was rambling again don't forget that little review button I love so much! **


	15. Welcome to the World

When Plans Go Wrong

Welcome to the world.

Ginny sighed happily as she admired the setting sun light that streamed through the kitchen window and reflected off the stone on her left ring finger. Three princess cut diamonds nestled snugly in a white gold band and sent a rainbow of colours onto the wall.

'Would Mistress Ginny and Mistress Hermione like more tea?' Kreatcher asked as he bobbed toward them carrying a large brass tea pot.

'Yes please Kreatcher, Mum's on her way with Fleur so could you perhaps make an extra pot of tea and leave it on the table please? Then you can finish for the day thanks Kreatcher.' Ginny replied glancing at her watch. It was six-thirty and Hermione nodded her approval: she still believed strongly in S.P.E.W. (society for protection of elfish welfare)

'If mistress is sure.' Kreatcher replied placing another pot of tea on the table beside the two women already seated. There was a whoosh from the fireplace and Fleur and Molly stepped out. Kreatcher automatically took their cloaks and hung them up before looking to Ginny.

'You can go now: we'll let you know if we need you. Thanks Kreatcher.' Ginny said. The elf made four low bows before slouching out the room.

'Well pet you're looking a bit peaky: are you ok?' Molly said as she and Fleur joined them at the table and helped them selves to tea.

'Just a bit of indigestion I think: it'll pass.' Ginny said waving her mother down who was about to go into full flap mode.

'Vere is Ron and 'Arry?' Fleur asked as she took a delicate sip from her cup and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her dainty ear.

'Upstairs: I think they're just putting the last things into my over night bag since I'm due any day now.' Ginny replied smiling at her bump.

'Did Hermione put a charm on that bag or something mate? You've packed everything but a Hippogriff and Kreatcher I think.' Ron laughed as Harry panicked rushing around the room grabbing little pink baby grows and even smaller white socks.

'I don't think so: I haven't seen Kreatcher in a while maybe he is in here.' Harry laughed before he remembered Kreatcher finished around 6.30 on a Friday. 'Right let's go through the list again.'

Ron cleared his throat and raised the parchment he had been holding to face level.

'Baby grows times three, socks times three, teddy, long dress for Ginny, toothbrush…'

'I wonder what's taking them so long. They said they would be down for -' Ginny stopped and her hands instinctively flew to her stomach which she held as pain ripped through her abdomen.

'Ginny?'

'Vat is wrong?'

'Are you alright pet?'

The crippling pain that had rippled through her was easing now. She released the table she hadn't realised she was gripping.

'I think its happening. Merlin that hurt more than a stinging hex in your behind.' Ginny gasped sagging in her seat.

'Fleur go fetch Arthur please. Hermione get the boys and make sure the bag is packed properly.' Molly said as she moved closer to her daughter and held her hand tightly.

Fleur vanished in a whirl of green flames and Hermione whipped out the kitchen to the bottom of the stairs.

'Harry that bag had better be packed properly because Ginny's going in to labour!' She shouted as she thundered up the stairs.

After five minutes Arthur came through the fire grate and Hermione returned propping Harry and Ron up both of which looked faint. She had the bag on her shoulder and her hair tied up into a tight bun that said business.

'Right everything is ready, Kreatcher is waiting with a coin in his pocket so he knows when we will be returning he has orders to ensure the house is ready for a baby and he will have pie and treacle tart ready for when we return. I've sent a message to St Mungo's and they have a room ready on arrival. Come on.' Hermione said sternly and went into the fireplace with Ron first. Ginny and Harry went next followed by Arthur and Molly.

'Welcome Miss Weasley, if you would like to sit in this wheelchair and we'll take you to a private suit.' Healer Jayne greeted them. Harry lowered Ginny into the wheelchair and held her hand as she was wheeled to the maternity section.

Fleur, Bill, George, Percy, Charlie, Neville and Luna sat in the waiting room nervously. Healer Jayne ushered Arthur and Ron out of the delivery room leaving Hermione, Harry and Molly to help her. Harry held Ginny's hands and patted her forehead with a damp flannel.

Another wave of pain ran through Ginny as she gasped. 'I swear when I get my strength back… you are so dead Harry.' She gripped his hand tighter as she pushed.

'I'm hungry. Anyone want to go get a sandwich and some drinks?' Ron yawned when it reached ten o'clock. Ginny had been in the delivery room three hours and the situation was still the same.

Neville and Luna whom Ron noticed were holding hands followed Ron to get cups of coffee and food to settle in for the night.

'Here, any change?' Ron asked handing Percy a cup of coffee and sandwich. Percy shook his head and took the refreshments.

It was after midnight when a dishevelled Harry came out and announced she was a healthy 8 pounds, had a small mop of fiery red hair and green almond shaped eyes.

He went over to Luna and Neville and stood in front of them. 'Will you be god father Neville?' He asked, after Neville had been there for Ginny so much and such a great friend they decided it would be fitting for him to take on that role.

'I, blimey: I'd love to!' Neville said going red.

'Luna will you be god mother please? We'd love nothing better than for you to have a role in our daughter's life after all we've been through.' Harry asked looking into her dreamy eyes that seemed distant but swelled with tears.

'Daddy will be pleased. When she's old enough I could take her fishing for pimplies!' Luna gushed and hugged Neville.

Harry rejoined his fiancé in the delivery room and sat by her bed. Ginny was cradling a little bundle of pink blankets and cooing into them. Molly and Hermione were stood a couple of feet away discussing names.

'Have you thought of a name yet?' Harry asked kissing Ginny's and their baby's head. She shook her head sadly and snuggled her baby.

'That's ok pet; we'll find you a name poppet. You certainly have your mother's hair!' Molly cooed at her grandchild.

'That's it!' Ginny said suddenly causing Harry, Hermione and Molly to jump. However the baby remained sleeping. 'Poppy, we've called her poppet for ages that's like a nickname. Mum you're a genius!' Ginny said kissing her mum's cheek.

'Well we need a middle name too.' Hermione said flicking through a book of names.

'How about Scarlet because of her hair, it's a beautiful: just like her mum's.' Harry suggested. Ginny nodded, a tear rolling down her cheek.

'Well, when we get married it will be Poppy Scarlet Potter instead of Poppy Scarlet Potter-Weasley. That's a bit of a mouthful.' Ginny reasoned.

'You really want to take my name?' Harry asked shocked. The Weasley's always seemed so… Harry couldn't think of the word – Weasley-ish.

'Of course, beside Poppy Potter has a certain ring to it.' Ginny replied handing Harry the baby. Although he had never spent much time around babies he instinctively created a cradle in which Poppy fitted easily. He stood carefully and walked to the waiting room making a 'shush' sign to the awaiting family members. Harry reasoned with himself that Luna and Neville really were family in many ways.

'Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Poppy Scarlet Potter.'

**A/N – ok I realise my last cliff hanger I left you with on chapter 14 was very mean so I've left you with this =]**

**Review please!**

**You're loving author :D**


	16. Return of the Jedi I mean heros

When Plans Go Wrong

Return of the Jed, I mean heroes.

'Ginny c'mon, we'll be late for the feast if you keep this up.' Ron moaned his as stomach made an audible grumble. Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Kreatcher were in the kitchen of their home, baby Poppy fast asleep in Ginny's arms. Her eyes welled with tears as she kissed her baby's head before bending to hand her to the little elf.

'Finally, see you later Kreatcher.' Ron said relieved as he helped Hermione into the fireplace, she vanished in a whirl of green flames followed by Ron. Harry gripped his fiancé's hand as her eyes filled up again; she brushed the falling tear away with her hand.

'Do we have to go, I don't want to leave her she's not even four months old, what if she wakes up and won't go back to sleep or what if there's an accident…' Ginny fretted. Harry turned to her and looked into her warm chocolate eyes. Her worried expression softened as she saw the reassurance in the lush green eyes.

'Kreatcher is more than capable to take care of her and it's only for a few hours for the start of term feast and speech. We'll be back before you know it. I know it's hard because you haven't been away from her since she was born for long but everything will be fine, I don't like leaving her much either but we need to finish our education, McGonagall said we could take her with us tomorrow to spend the day with her.' Harry soothed. Ginny wiped her eyes for the last time, smiled and nodded before allowing Harry to help her into the fireplace.

'Bye Mistress, baby will be fine with me!' Kreatcher squawked and inclined his head toward her, unable to bow with the infant in his arms; Ginny threw down the floo powder and shouted 'Hogwarts School' before disappearing.

'Message me if there are any problems at all Kreatcher.' Harry instructed in a serious tone as he handed the elf a fake galleon, it filled the little elf's hand to hold it.

'Yes Master, Kreatcher hopes you have fun he will go put Mistress Poppy in crib now.' With another inclination of the head the elf tucked the galleon into a pocket on his robe and hurried out of the kitchen.

'Good evening Harry, that's it careful not to get ash on the rug, lovely to have you back.' Professor McGonagall smiled warmly as Harry jumped out of the fireplace lightly. Ginny was waiting for him in the seat next to the headmaster looking anxious.

'Hey Professor, Ginny stop fretting Kreatcher has just put her to bed so everything is fine he'll contact me if he needs us. How are you Professor McGonagall?' Harry soothed as he walked over to her and held her hand rubbing it with his thumb soothingly.

'Harry please, call me Minerva out of class, are you bringing darling Poppy tomorrow, she's very welcome to stay with me while you're in classes and I'm sure some of your school friends would like to meet her.' Minerva offered happily.

'That would be great Minerva, excuse us we need to go find Luna she's supposed to stay over the next Hogsmeade weekend I think she cleared it with you…' Harry trailed off uncertain. The puzzled look on Minerva's face answered his own question.

'She must have forgot, she's such a little dreamer but I'm sure that's fine why doesn't Neville go as well, he seems very close to young Miss Lovegood.' She suggested. Harry and Ginny nodded enthusiastically before heading down the many staircases to the ground floor to search for Luna and Neville.

Ginny rounded a corner and walked directly into a waterfall of white blonde hair. 'Oh hello Luna! We were just coming to find you.' Ginny said as she steadied Luna who had started to sway due to the sudden contact.

'Hi Ginny, Harry, how's Poppy?' She asked dreamily peering over their shoulders and blushing slightly. Harry looked over his shoulder to see Neville descend the marble staircase and walk over to them. His previous year at Hogwarts in which his education had been interrupted because he left after a few months was being done over along with Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Harry.

'Oh hey Neville, actually this concerns you too, next Hogsmeade weekend do you both want to come stay at Grimmauld place for the weekend? I just cleared it with McGonagall I thought maybe we could all take Poppy to Godric's hollow or something.' Harry asked picturing going back to where he lived when he was Poppy's age.

'That would be super! We'll need to wear some horse radishes thought there are a lot of wrackspurts around there, Daddy was saying the other day.' Luna instructed seriously. Neville rolled his eyes slightly but nodded enthusiastically along with her. Together the four of them walked into the hall. Neville gave Luna a swift kiss on her cheek before she headed off to her table blushing. Harry, Ginny and Neville joined Ron and Hermione on the Gryffindor table and were immediately bombarded with questions about Poppy.

'Settle down please.' A female voice rang throughout the hall, Harry had not seen Minerva come into the hall and take her place in the middle of the platform.

'To those new students, welcome, to those returning for another year of wonder, welcome back. Before we eat I would like to call attention to the fact that four of last years seventh year Gryffindor students have returned to do over their final year due to it being interrupted last year, may we also welcome a few new staff members; Muggles Study will now be taught by Professor Lazarus, Professor Edgeworth will teach Defence against the dark arts and Professor Raiden will be taking over for me in Transfiguration.' She clapped her hands once and the golden serving plates the size of dustbin lids filled with food and everyone tucked it, she returned to her seat positioned in the centre of the long teachers table and joined a discussion with Professor Sprout who had become the new deputy head master.

Although Minerva considered Gryffindor as _her _house she happily handed it over to Professor Raiden and Harry was certain the new head of house would live up to the standard made by Minerva. The new head had mahogany brown hair tied back tightly into a bun at the nape of her neck and she wore a simple deep navy robe, her features were not ugly yet not beautiful but held an authority angle and still seemed gentle and kind.

After the feast and the usual speech Harry and Ginny bade goodbye to Neville and Luna as they headed toward the library.

'Bat wing.' Harry said to the stone gargoyle in front of the entrance to the heads office which promptly leapt aside and allowed Harry and Ginny entry. Inside they found Hermione and Ron talking to Minerva and the new head of Gryffindor, Professor Raiden.

Harry stepped forward and offered his hand to the new teacher. 'Hello Professor Raiden, I'm Harry Potter, it's nice to meet you.' The teacher shook his hand and returned his smile warmly, flashing a perfect set of pearly teeth.

'Nice to meet you too Harry, please call me Bellona. And you must be Ginny Weasley: lovely to meet you, Minerva was just this second telling me about Poppy, I hope she is well.' Bellona flashed another smile to Ginny and shook her hand, Ginny smiled back and nodded, turning shy. 'Please don't be a stranger to come see me anytime you need to that goes to both of you. I must get going Minerva I want to go meet some of my house pupils. It has been wonderful meeting you.' She said before leaving the room swiftly. Harry was suddenly aware that Ron and Hermione were missing, he guessed they must have flooed home whilst he was talking.

'I like her.' Ginny smiled at Minerva who seemed to be searching for a response. Harry nodded in agreement.

'I was hoping you would: I'm very sad to let my house go but it would be unorthodox to have a house when headmaster it would make me terribly biased. Still, Gryffindor are a very good house, they have some smashing students.' She winked at them slyly. 'Let's hope little Poppy Potter will be in Gryffindor in eleven short years. When is the wedding?'

'December the twentieth: we decided a nice Christmas wedding would be lovely and it's in the school holidays so our friends can come without it disrupting classes. Also we hope Hagrid and your self will be able to attend.' Harry answered, automatically; Ginny dug in her bag and pulled out a golden envelope with fancy black writing that appeared when the envelope was opened.

Minerva's eyes welled slightly as she agreed to attend and Harry and Ginny took their chance to return home.


	17. School Memories

When Plans Go Wrong

School Memories

**A/N once again I would like to devote this chapter to Silverbirch and Busybee (Jess) just because you both are so awesome words can't describe it.**

**Also this is more a time filler than a chapter so sorry for the shortness.**

'Ginny, quick: get under the cloak.' Harry instructed after they left the great hall after lunch one day. Ginny ducked under the clock and giggled girlishly.

They tip toed up the marble staircase and entered the hidden half tumbled down passage way behind the tapestry of a grand old woman and man sat around a globe.

Once concealed in the hidden passage way they allowed the cloak to slip from their bodies, Harry caught Ginny around the waist and pulled her to his torso and kissed her softly. One hand ran through her soft auburn waves, the other caught her soft skin of her thigh. Ginny allowed her leg to be pulled up and kissed Harry wildly her hands tangled in his messy black hair; she loosened his tie a little. Ginny's skirt hitched further up her thigh and Harry's strong hand gently traced further up her leg until it was almost hidden by her skirt before turning back to her knee in one swift, light movement.

The perfect silence outside had been pierced by the sound of people filing in heading to their next class.

Reluctantly they pulled away. Harry ruffled his hair and straightened his skirt and tie. Ginny quickly combed through her hair with her long slim fingers and smoothed her skirt back to a reasonable length before yanking her socks up into place. Harry picked the cloak off the floor and placed it back over them, he checked the map to ensure the fifth floor was clear before they exited their hiding spot and removed the cloak once round the corner.

Harry noted he and Ginny were not late due to the fact they bumped into a flustered looking Ron and Hermione on their way to charms. Ginny winked to Hermione who returned it as they both simultaneously straightened their skirts, from the corner of her eye Ginny saw Ron fuss with his tie and wipe his face conspicuously.

Ginny didn't need more than one guess at what they had been up to after lunch.

'Kreatcher, we're home!' Ginny called as she hung her cloak up on a hook before turning to take Harry's.

'Good afternoon Mistress and Master. Poppy is in nursery, Kreatcher wonders what he should make for supper.' Kreatcher wonders to his self as he enters the kitchen, his robe white and fluffy. The elf takes Ron and Hermione's cloaks as they appear out of the fireplace and hangs them on hooks.

'How about a chicken pie, Kreatcher or a corned beef one if you prefer?' Harry asked as the elf stooped into a low bow as he approached Harry.

'Kreatcher bought fresh chicken this morning while Grandma Weasley was with baby Poppy. Supper will be ready at six o'clock.' Kreatcher informs them before muttering ingredients to his self as he potters around the kitchen.

Harry and Ginny head to the nursery, as they pass the drawing room they hear Ron and Hermione starting a game of wizards' chess, Ron trying to insist he is a good player to his chess pieces.

'Hello darling, Mummy's here.' Ginny sooths as Poppy wakes up and starts to grizzle. Ginny sits in the rocking chair to feed Poppy and Harry turns to the small dresser and pulls out a clean pastel pink sleep suit with a snitch on the front in silver. He pointedly looks away as Ginny feeds their child, still slightly awkward about her body being exposed; he loved her as much as he loved the small beautiful infant in her arms but he felt even though he loved her body he was still uneasy about her casual exposure of it.

'Here, I'll change her.' Harry said after Ginny had finished burping Poppy. He carefully cradled her in his arms as he carried her to the changing table. He gently removed her white shorts and pastel yellow tee shirt and tickled her tiny smooth as silk feet.

Ginny smiled happily as she watched Harry blow raspberries on Poppy's tummy as she gurgled happily. His strong muscled hands moved swiftly yet very delicately as he dressed their daughter in the baby grow. The silver snitch glittered slightly in the star light from the wall and ceiling. Ginny twirled her wand and the room lightened.

Ginny disappeared out the room briefly and reappeared dressed in a pale green tee shirt with the words 'Holyhead Harpies' in pink and simple deep blue jeans.

'You always look beautiful Gin.' Harry complimented as she pulled her hair into a messy bun before accepting Poppy of him. Ginny headed to the drawing room and sat on the sofa with Poppy on her knee bouncing her gently. Harry arrived a few minutes later in black jeans and a blue jumper knitted by Molly.

He walked over to join Ginny in watching the chess game while playing with Poppy. He sat back lazily with his arm around Ginny's slim shoulders.

The fire crackled softly in the grate and Ginny sighed feeling contempt. This had all worked out so much better than she had ever hoped.


	18. All Hallows Eve

When Plans Go Wrong

All Hallows Eve

'Here she is!' Ginny exclaimed as she brought six month old Poppy into the drawing room where Hermione, Ron and Harry sat awaiting her arrival. Lined up on the sofa was a werewolf holding hands with Glinda the good witch of the North whom was seated next to Darth Vader. Harry and Hermione having grown up in muggle families had seen many films (Harry watching them when the Dursey's left the house) and Ron had been dressed be Hermione who had charmed a normal mask to look more real.

Harry appraised Ginny's outfit with wide eyes, her white as snow body was encased in a deep burgundy tight dress than reached the floor but had a slit up her right thigh showing of to her slender legs to perfection, the sweat heart neckline had wisps of lace in black and the same on the hem of the sleeves that were small puffs on her beautiful shoulders. Harry dragged his eyes from his fiancés beautiful body to look at her face which was delicately framed with auburn curls on which a matching deep burgundy pointed hat was perched, her warm brown eyes lightly lined with black.

'You look beautiful Ginny.' Harry said through his mask, it came out as a husky deep breath. Harry ripped of the mask to speak properly.

'You look really gorgeous: my two favourite girls, three favourite; Hermione too of course.' He corrected himself. His eyes fixed on the perfect infant in Ginny's arms. Poppy wore a matching dress with a little hat perched on top of her auburn mop of hair. She even had little black lace up booties on to match her Mum's black pointed boots.

'Merlin's beard this costume is so hot! I can't even talk with the mask on.' Harry complained as he put the mask back on and Poppy let out a fearful whimper.

'Harry take it off, I think Poppy is scared of it.' Ginny said as she blocked Poppy's view and cuddled her soothingly.

'Come here Harry, I'll fix it.' Hermione sighed exasperated as she whipped her wand out and cornered Harry. With a few flicks of the wand Harry's plain black robe turned to a magnificent electric blue with a deep purple rim and embroidery on the hem. His mask turned to a pointed hat in his hands, the same colours as his robes.

'Thanks Mione, you're a star.' Harry gratefully said as he placed the hat on his head.

'Hello guys, just us! Where are you?' Luna's voice called from the Kitchen.

'Drawing room Luna!' Harry called back as Ginny covered Poppy's ears.

Moments later Luna and Neville arrived dressed in matching togas with gold bands around the waist and a garland of leaves and ribbons resting on their heads. 'Hey guys, you look cool. Hey Poppy don't you look adorable in your little witch's outfit!' Neville cooed tickling Poppy under the chin.

'Hello, Daddy sends his love by the way and he wants me to give Poppy this, he made it himself: it's to protect her from wrackspurts and nargles.' Luna beamed as she floated over to Poppy and held the necklace up to her. Her small fists reached out eagerly for it and she gurgled happily at Luna as she placed the light brown ribbon around her neck, the miniature cork was embedded with what appeared to be water drops but was tiny jewels.

'Thank you Luna, and tell Xeno we say thank you too: it's a lovely gift.' Ginny gushed examining the jewellery for anything likely to explode (Harry had told her about the exploding horn at his previous visit).

'Everyone ready? Ok Hermione will you go side along with Ginny please and I'll take Poppy and Neville with Luna. Let's go.' Harry ordered checking everyone was ready before turning on the spot and focusing hard on his destination.

With a pop Harry arrived in a dark deserted alley way and was soon joined by Luna, Neville, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. In their couples they held hands as they turned the corner onto a well lit square of houses. Each house around the square patch of grass in the middle of them was exactly the same, perfect, lawns preened to an inch of their life.

All except one that stood smack bang in the middle of the row of houses to their left; it was a little shabbier looking: the grass not as recently cut, the hedge a little over grown and the only house with decorations up.

It was this house they approached and stood on the porch as Harry knocked sharply.

A well muscled young male answered the door, in the last six months since Harry had last seen him Dudley had changed a great deal: his hair was a little longer and shabbier and his jaw seemed to have lost all extra weight and was now well toned like the rest of his body.

'Dudley! How are you?' This is Poppy Scarlet.' Harry said as he shook hands with his cousin briefly before Dudley stood back to let everyone pass.

After general introductions Dudley was cooing over Poppy as he cradled her in his bulky arms. 'She's adorable Harry; I can't believe how cute she is.'

'Thanks big D. Your decorations look amazing: are Petunia and Vernon coming?' Harry asked as he received Poppy again. Harry noticed Ron change the track from some fake ghoul noises to a Weird Sister CD.

The room filled with music and Ron and Hermione started dancing slightly out of time, Luna and Neville copying. There was a knock at the door and more people entered: friends of Dudley's presumably seeing as his aunt and uncle weren't coming. Harry recognised a few from his summers spent in Private Drive and made a mental note to avoid them.

Dudley went to greet the new people and Harry bounced Poppy on his hip as he and Ginny moved to the music.

Harry realised they weren't the only ones dressed up: several people wore some form of costume, mask or face paint. Harry realised Dudley was wearing black and placed a scream mask over his face as he greeted people.

'Harry, there's someone I want you to meet: this is Grace.' Dudley said as a pretty dark haired girl several inches shorter than Dudley gave him a shy smile and shook his hand.

'It's great to meet you, have you met my fiancé Ginny and my daughter Poppy?' Harry said as they appeared at his side. After formal introductions Dudley took Grace's hand casually as Poppy gurgled happily in Ginny's arms.

'We've been dating about four months now. Grace is so amazing.' Dudley gushed looking into Grace's eyes in a way that reminded him of Fleur.

After much dancing and snack eating Poppy had been asleep in her bouncer (which Hermione had pulled from her tiny bag and placed in the spare bedroom) for over an hour and they had been taking turns to check on her every ten minutes. Finally Harry glanced at the clock and saw it was past eleven.

'We'd best get going. Thanks so much for inviting us Dudley; I'll send you an owl soon.' Harry yawned as Neville and Luna reappeared with Poppy in her bouncer. Everyone hugged and shook hands with Dudley as they left and walked back to the alley way.

Harry turned into darkness clutching Ginny's hand and reappeared in their kitchen followed by Hermione holding Poppy and Ron shortly after. Neville had apperated Luna home before going home his self.

'Night guys. See you in the morning try to be quiet we don't want Poppy to wake up.' Harry whispered as he and Ginny left Ron and Hermione on the second floor and tip toed into their bedroom before settling Poppy down into her soft cream blankets.

Harry climbed into bed beside Ginny and looped his arm around her waist as he lay on his back. Ginny curled up beside him and rested her head on his bare chest. As she sighed fully contempt she remembered all those lonely months having no one to curl up to beside and fell asleep dreaming of Harry.

**A/N: ok a small chapter again, please review and subscribe makes me so happy to see messages!**


	19. Plans

When Plans Go Wrong

Plans

**A/N: sorry about the long wait before update: i just got a nre laptop and all of my writing and everything is on my computer so I'm still adjusting. Sorry if this chapter seems a little differernt: my writing software is a little different.**

'White or red Ginny?' Hermione's voice was distant to Ginny who didn't register the fact she was being spoken to. Her mind was on other things than her wedding which was in a month. Her mind was on one thing specifically: her seven month old daughter who had just started babbling. 'Ginny? Are you with me here? White or red roses?' Hermione asked again waving her hand infront og Ginny's eyes.

'What? Oh yeah sorry: my mind was else where, well I want to be holding white lillies and deep red roses and my bridesmaids to have white roses. With some of those nice white little snowdrop foliage things: I like those.' Ginny smiled as she imagined it in her head. Hermione nodded along enthusiastically. Hermione was head bridesmaid along with the other bridesmaids Luna who would be carrying Poppy. Ginny had asked Gabrielle to be the flower girl and she had agreed happily and had spent alot of time babbling away in rapid French and fractured English to her older sister on the phone most evenings.

'Sounds good, don't forget we have a dress fitting at three, Gabrielle is being apparated over by Fleur at two and you and Harry need to floo over to Hogwarts at some point this week and check out the chapel.' Hermione reminded Ginny as she scanned a long list and ticked certain lines off. There was a cry from the small radio in Ginny's pocket and she reached for the baby monitor. Ginny stood up instantly and fled for the stairs calling 'Mummy's coming!' as she went Hermione didn't even look up: she just continued to mutter to herself and re-read the list.

'Shhhh darling, it's ok mummy's here now.' Ginny soothed as she entered the nursary and scooped Poppy out of her crib. Ginny cradled her daughter and kissed the top of her auburn curls, the infant stopped grizzling at once and started up a stream of babbling.

'Amm Mammammmm bammaaamm'

'Whose a good girl, are you hungry?' Ginny asked as she checked her daughter nappy but found it clean.

'Mammaamam' She gurgled as Ginny sat in the rocking chair to feed her.

'Hey Hermione can we move this to the drawing room: the floor is softer than the one in the kitchen. I'm going to let Poppy play with the new muggle toy mat Dudley bought her: she really likes it.' Ginny said as she bounced the happily gurgling Poppy on her hip gently supporting her head and bum.

'Sure, I'll just gather these papers up and see you in there.' Hermione agreed as she tucked her pen into her messy bun on the back of her neck and started gathering papers together. Ginny turned out the kitchen and headed back up the stairs and placed Poppy on to the soft white rug while she fetched the play mat from the cubbord. With a swish of her wand the farm themed mat inflated and animals dangled down from the mobile and started to slowly rotate. Poppy shuffled across the floor on her stomach toward where her mother was sat cross legged beside the play mat. Hermione entered the room just as Poppy rolled over and sat up using her mother's knee for support.

'Hermione did you see that? She sat up! On her own: who'se a clever girl Poppy?' Ginny exclaimed snuggling her child as she cradled her close to her chest. Ginny placed Poppy on the play mat as she and Hermione marvelled over this progress before returning to their planning.

'Kreatcher?' Ginny called and the house elf appeared round the corner bowing as he entered the room.

'Mistress Ginny called? How can Kreatcher help Mistress?'

'Kreatcher would it be possible for you to make us a pot of tea and to send an owl to Harry to ask him and Ron not to be late for lunch at one please?' Ginny asked kindly and Hermione smiled in approvel.

'Certainly Mistress: does Mistress Ginny have any preferances for her lunch Kreatcher wonders?' The small elf bowed again as he continued to talk.

'Just a normal lunch spread please Kreatcher.' Ginny answered as Poppy pushed a pressure pad on the farm mat and the sound of a cow played. The elf bowed once again and Hermione re-claimed Ginny's attention and started a long string of questions about the after reception.

It was ten to one when Ron and Harry turned up with a mysterious look about them, they vanished upstairs before coming to join Gknny and Hermione in the draawing room.

'Harry, you'll never believe it: Poppy sat up on her own today! She just rolled over and sat herself up.' Ginny burst with pride as Harry joined her on the floor. Harry was sat by the sofa a few feet from Poppy as he rolled a toy horse over in his hands absentmindedly. Poppy's emerald green eyes locked on the pink horse and she reached for it eagerly, realising it was beyond her grasp she rocked forward on to her knees and crawled slowly toward her father. Harry waved him wand 'Accio Camera.' Harry murmured and a camera zoomed to his hand and he took a moving wizard picture of Poppy crawling toward the pink horse. Poppy reached for the horse and wrapped her chubby fists around it as it neighed when squeezed.

'Well done Poppoy: aren't you such a clever girl!' Ginny squealed as Harry twirled Poppy around the room and Ginny kissed Poppy's head with tears in her eyes.

'Ginny come on! We'll be late for the fitting we can't apparate straight into the shop. It's a muggle shop so come on!' Hermione called up the stairs to Ginny who was dressing Poppy.

Ginny appeared down the stairs carrying her daughter who smiled happily to Luna, her godmother. 'Hello my little cherub.' Luna greeted Poppy ask she tickled her tummy before Hermione interruped by clearing her throat.

'Ah hem, let's go, Luna take one of my hands, Ginny my other: all keep tight hold. Fleur and Gabrielle will meet us there: they're running late. One, two three.' Hermione structed and they were sucked into tight oblivion before being released into a side alley way beside a car park. 'Right, come on it's just outside of Covent Gardens. Let's go.' Hermione briskly said before setting of at a fast trot. Ginny and Luna hurried after her and didn't slow until they entered a small exclusive shop.

'Good afternoon. May I help you ladies?' A tall woman with an extremely tight bun on top of her head and smart skirt suit asked as she wafted her flowery perfume about when she moved.

'Good afternoon. We're here for the Potter-Weasley fitting.' Hermione answered gesturing to Luna, Ginny, Poppy and herself.

'Of course Madam, my name is Claire: right this way please.' The assistant motioned for them to follow her and she went to the back fitting area. On the far wall was several full length mirrors and to Ginny's left was a rack of thick white bags. The wall behind her had four curtained changing rooms and to her right was a cirle or mirrors where a 360 degree view was possible.

'Would the bridesmaids like to go in first? If Miss Weasley would like to dress her daughter we can start fitting the dresses.' Claire suggested as she handed white bags to each person, Hermione and Luna vanished behind curtains and Ginny took Poppy to the long cream sofa in the middle of the room and took her little red dress off before slipping the white dress over her daughters head and buttoning the back up and tying the crimson sash around her tiny waist. Claire and another assistant had vanished behind the curtains to lace Hermione and Luna in and it was a few minutes before they reappeared. Ginny stroked the soft satin sleeves of her daughters dress and admired the colours.

The bell tinkled and Gabrielle and Fleur appeared in the changing room, Fleur started helping her sister change into her dress behin another curtain.

Together Luna, Hermione and Gabrielle appeared from behind the ivory curtains and Ginny gasped in awe.

Each woman wore a floor length pure white dress and a crimson sash tied losely around their waist and the end trailing out to the floor. When they turned their backs were delicately laced into strapless corsets. The only difference in the dresses was that Gabrielle's had thin white straps and her corset had a white pannel in the back. 'You all look... stunning... so beautiful.' Ginny said tearing up slightly. Suddenly several assistants appeared from around the corner and started pinning the dresses, Ginny held Poppy while her dress was saftey pinned to size before she carefully removed it and re-dressed her daughter.

After ten minutes of tucking, pinching and pinning finally Gabrielle, Hermione and Luna were back in their own clothing and sat waiting patiently on the white sofa, Gabrielle played with Poppy whilst Ginny was putting her dress on.

Ginny sighed and stroked the soft pure white silk and crimson corset. After being fastened in by Claire Ginny carefully stepped out of the changing room and every eyes was on her. She looked in the mirrors and twirled admiring her dress. The skirt was floor length white silk with little pinches of fabric tucked up to make the skirt slightly poufy, her train was small yet elegant. She admired her torso last: the crimson boned corset had delicate beading and jewels sewn into an artistic pattern that shimmered in the light, the back was open apart from the red ribbon that sucked her in. The sweetheart neckline showed her small chest of to perfect and her snowy skin looked more beautiful than ever next to the rich colour.

'Ginny, I can't describe how amazing you look, I'm speechless!' Hermione gasped flabbergasted.

'You look stunning, there vill not be a single dry eye in zee house!' Fleur exclaimed happily. Claire set to work pinning final parts into place and making fittings to Ginny's exact body shape.

'Harry, I'm home!' Ginny called as she headed to her bedroom with Poppy, she found Ron and Harry deep in discussion which then finished when she entered the room, she gave them a questioning look before changing Poppy's nappy and putting her into her cream 'Future Quidditch Star' sleep suit. After putting the sleeping Poppy to bed she joined Harry who was now alone in the bedroom. 'What's going on?'

'Nothing, love. Ron and I were just discussing something: I'll tell you later.' Harry assured her as they headed downstairs for supper.

'Where were you this morning when I woke up you and Ron were gone. Where did you vanish to so early?' Ginny quizzed as they entered the kitchen.

'Not now.' Harry said out the corner of his mouth before winking to her as he took his seat at the table and Kreatcher served them their tea.

'You will tell me later.' Ginny muttered as she took her seat beside him and let her mind wander to what he had been up to.


	20. Announcements

When Plans Go Wrong

A/N Really sorry that it's been two months since my last update I will admit after I finished year 11 I became a slob and having just started college writing had become difficult. But here's the next chapter and I'll try and have the follow up done as soon as possible. Just to refresh your mind in the last chapter Ginny had her dress fitting, Poppy was making amazing progress and at the end we saw Ron and Harry acting very strange.

Announcements

What Harry and Ron had been keeping a secret became evident on the first Sunday of December when at the dinner table Ron stood up next to Hermione after desert in The Burrow.

'Ahem, err, can I have everyone's attention please I have a sort of announcement to make.' Ron said awkwardly clearing his throat. He fumbled in his pocket for a moment before clutching something small in his hand. He was aware of every set of eyes on his face as Hermione turned in her seat to face him. Ron reached out and took Hermione's hand which started to quiver slightly. He dropped to one knee on the floor of the kitchen. The room was silent as they waited for him to speak.

'Hermione Jean Granger: I love you and promise to always love you. Will you please be my wife?' Ron asked nervously. His hand trembled slightly as he let go of her hand and open the small black box and rested it in his palm. Ginny gasped as Harry looked on knowingly and reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze as they grinned happily.

Hermione looked in awe as her eyes filled with tears which she wiped away as they blurred her vision. She looked into the eyes of the man whom she had loved for many years and nodded helplessly as she was over come by tears.

'Yes. Yes, I would love to Ron.' She sobbed and he scooped her into his arms. Cheers erupted around the table and Molly dabbed at her eyes slightly. She hadn't even looked at the ring yet for she had been too shocked at first. Now he slipped the white gold band on to her finger and the small princess cut diamond reflected the light beautifully. She twirled it around her finger as more tears fell down her cheeks.

'On the inside of the band it says 'forever' because that's the only way I want to be with you.' Ron says kissing her tears away as people started chatting happily between themselves. Ron sat back in his seat but continued holding Hermione's hand.

A/N (sorry it's mid chapter) this is Ginny's engagement ring:

./webstore/detail/feature/wedEngagement/R/6315852/

And this is Hermione's

./webstore/detail/R/5803845/

'This is just wonderful: I've always thought of you as a daughter, Hermione, now you really are part of the family.' Molly said fondly to Hermione as she hugged her goodbye. Harry, Ginny, Poppy, Ron and Hermione returned to Grimmauld Place after an exhausting day at the Burrow and Hermione and Ginny fussed over Poppy as they chatted about Hermione's wedding plans.

'I think maybe a spring wedding: that would be nice.' Hermione said to Ginny dreamily.

'Hey mate,' Harry said out the corner of his mouth before Ron headed up the stairs. 'Don't forget the silencio charm: I don't want Poppy to be awake all night.'

Ron punched Harry's arm playfully but muttered 'I'll keep that in mind' as he ascended the stairs.

Harry went to the bathroom and turned the shower on to heat up before heading to his bedroom to get a towel.

'This is brilliant: I've always wanted a family and the house and all the traditional things. We will really be sisters now and everything.' Hermione was saying and she changed Poppy's nappy. She was quiet for a minute and Harry stood still silently outside the nursery door.

'There we go who's a good girl Poppy. I've always wanted to be a mother too: I love children. I wonder if Ron wants children.'

'I'm sure he does, after all, coming from a big family makes you value it so much more and as Aunt Muriel says: we breed like gnomes.' Ginny laughed and Harry heard a disturbance in their movement as they put Poppy in her crib. He picked his towel up and headed to the shower.

Days blurred in to weeks and before Harry knew it had hit him it was four days before the wedding.

'Harry you and Ron have a final fitting for your tuxedo's at eleven when you have a free lesson and after you and Ginny finish classes you need to go check the flower arrangements and the chapel.' Hermione said in the Gryffindor common room early Wednesday morning. Poppy was staying with Grandma Weasley at the Burrow while they attended classes today.

Suddenly Hermione stood up. 'Ginny come with me please.' She said quickly before hurrying up the stairs to the girls' dormitory toilets.

Hermione was sick neatly in to the toilet and Ginny handed her a glass of water which she had summoned.

'Are you ok Hermione? Have you eaten something you shouldn't have?' Ginny asked worriedly as Hermione brushed her teeth.

'No: I have no food allergies and I've eaten nothing you haven't from Kreatcher or the school elves. I felt very sick on Monday morning and I was sick a bit last night when I was trying to sleep. Do you think I might have a stomach bug? There's been some nasty stomach flu going round: Alexis from Ravenclaw was taken to St Mungo's with it last week.' Hermione asked rinsing her mouth with mouthwash.

'I don't think it's that Hermione: you haven't been sick repeatedly and you don't have a temperature.' Ginny pointed out before taking a deep breath. 'Hermione: when was your last period?'

'Well it was… actually come to think of it. It was supposed to be last week: that's odd I'm never normally late. Must be the stomach flu messing with my body.' Hermione concluded heading for the door. Ginny caught her arm before she could get to the staircase.

'Hermione: I think you're pregnant.'

'What no don't be silly, Ron and I haven't… Oh. Oooh.' Realization dawned across Hermione's face and then her face seemed to crumple. 'Oh no what's Ron going to say? It only happened once when he proposed to me and… oh no Ginny I think you're right. What do I do? Aunt Muriel was right the Weasley's really do breed like gnomes. What will every one say? Oh my Merlin's beard: my parents will kill Ron! They were happy we we're getting married but they will flip!' Hermione panicked as her voice got higher and she started to hyperventilate.

'Hermione calm down you can't be any further than about two weeks along because it's the sixteenth today and you got engaged on the first. Do you have any free lessons today?' Ginny asked sitting Hermione back on the toilet seat as she started to shake.

She nodded. 'I have one after lunch.'

'Right I'll ask McGonagall if I can skip transfiguration for a family issue and that I'll borrow someone's notes after so I can catch up then we can get you home to Mum and she can help us. She will be great: I promise, she was with me and I was even younger than you.' Ginny soothed her and gave her a hug. Hermione's shoulders started to shake less and eventually she had herself under control.

'Right come on or we'll be late for potions.' Hermione said back to her usual organised and precise self.

'MUM! Me and Hermione are home: can we see you in the kitchen please? Ginny called as she helped Hermione out of the fireplace.

'Ginny? Hermione? Everything ok girls, it's only lunch time.' Molly asked wiping her hands on her apron as she came down the stairs. 'I was just cleaning: did you want to see Poppy?' Molly paused in the doorway and looked at the expression on Hermione's face which had a crease in her brow as she bit her lip in worry. 'You're pregnant.' She said simply before Hermione burst in to tears. In three short steps Molly crossed the kitchen and Hermione fell in to her arms. 'There now pet, I would have thought you would have wanted children after school and marriage and everything. Don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled you are I just thought you would have waited unlike this little Mrs.' Molly hugged Ginny too before holding them at arm length.

'Believe me Molly: this wasn't planned I didn't even think about this happening but I want the baby I'm just worried about how everyone else will react. I'm not certain I am pregnant yet just Ginny thinks I might be because I'm late and I've been feeling sick and things.' Hermione admitted sitting on one of the chairs around the wooden table.

'Right well we can soon sort that out. As much as I'd hate to admit this even to Arthur the Muggle means of finding out if you're pregnant are very effective if you can't be scanned yet. You probably know more about it than I do love. So why don't you and Ginny have a walk in to the village and buy a test and we can give it a go while I make us some lunch since you seem to have skipped lunch at Hogwarts and I'm guessing some lessons too.' Molly frowned dissapprovinlgy.

Hermione summoned her Muggle money and together with Ginny they headed to the nearest village. Hermione was too scared to go in and buy the test her self so she gave Ginny the correct money and Ginny went to the counter herself while Hermione waited outside.

'Here you go.' Ginny said handing Hermione the chemist's bag which she pushed impossibly in to her small purse which had an undetectable charm on it which she seemed very good at.

'Right come on I want to get this done before Ron and Harry realise we're missing I told them we were skipping out on lunch for a wedding dress emergency.' Hermione said and she hid down a dark alleyway behind some bins and grabbed Ginny's elbow.

'One, two, three.' She said calming before they disappeared.

'Oh Merlin! You scared me girls, lunch is almost done anyway. Make sure you go wash your hands properly.' Molly said flipping bacon and eggs in a frying pan. Ginny waited outside the door as Hermione did the test them joined her inside the bathroom and they sat nervously on the edge of the bath together.

'Why is it taking so long?' Ginny asked impatient about muggle's slower ways. Ginny was staring at the stick because Hermione was too afraid to look.

'It has to be ready then it will say if I am or not: I picked an easy read one because I want to be sure if I'm going to have a baby or not.' Hermione explained patiently. After a few minutes silence Ginny checked the stick again.

'There's writing on it now.' Ginny pointed out simply.

'Well what does it say?' Hermione asked nervously in a small voice. Her eyes were shut tightly and she had her fists curled in to tight balls. Her mind was pulled in two directions: She didn't want to be pregnant so she wouldn't be fat for her wedding and so she didn't miss any exams but she wanted to be because she loved Ron so much and had always dreamed of a family. She held her breath waiting for Ginny's response.

'Well its pink I can't read the writing it's really small.' Ginny squinted at it Hermione's eyes flew open and she snatched the stick off Ginny. Her eyes scanned the stick for barley a second before it slipped though her fingers and clattered to the floor.

'I'm pregnant.' She whispered.

A/N Will update as soon as I can keep reading! Don't forget to review please =]


	21. Wedding Daze

When Plans Go Wrong

A/N: a quick refresh of the last chapter always seems helpful. Hermione and Ron got engaged, Harry and Ginny's wedding is only days away and Hermione fell pregnant and discovered it by using a Muggle pregnancy test.

Wedding Daze

'Good morning.' Harry murmured against Ginny's neck as he kissed it softly.

'Mornin'' Ginny mumbled back turning to kiss Harry properly. Suddenly she pulled away and her eyes flew open. 'Merlin's beard we're getting married today! There's so much to do what time is it?' Ginny asked sitting up quickly.

'Calm down love: it's only eight thirty I'm sure not even Hermione is awake ye-' Harry was cut of mid sentence by Hermione bursting through the door, hair freshly washed and pulled back into a low but neat pony tail, fresh faced and dressed fully in smart black boot-cut jeans and a soft cream jumper.

'Harry, you had better be wearing clothes under there: get what you need from your wardrobe and go wake Ronald please and please don't disturb Ginny and I. We have a lot of work to do. Off you go.' Hermione instructed bossily and strode over to the curtains and ripped them open exposing a sluggish, dull grey sky but with a promise of sun gleaming on the horizon.

Harry kissed Ginny once more at which Hermione turned away and started pulling Harry's tuxedo bag out of the wardrobe and a box from the bottom containing his shoes. She gave them to him before hugging him and sending him on his way. 'It's going to be a beautiful day, c'mon up and get showered. I'll sort Poppy.' Hermione said heading in to the nursery.

Ginny sighed and smiled happily as she climbed out of bed listening to thumps and bangs from upstairs.

'When do you plan to tell my brother you're carrying my niece or nephew?' Ginny asked standing in the doorway in her superwoman girl boxers and vest watching Hermione change Poppy from her sleep suit to a pale yellow dress and white tights.

'I think I'll either tell him tonight after you have got married and ask him not to tell his brothers yet and then I was thinking maybe at Christmas if we have my family and your family over for lunch here perhaps we could tell them all then?' Hermione suggested tickling Poppy's tiny feet.

'Sure that would be great, I think the sooner Ron knows and the more time he has to adjust to it the better.' Ginny agreed laughing as she pulled out a pair of pale blue skinny jeans and thin white long sleeved top with a picture of a red rose in the centre of the torso from the wardrobe.

'Right I'll be back soon will you be ok with Poppy?' Ginny asked lingering in the doorway again.

'Of course I will be, it's all good practise for when I have my own I guess.' Hermione laughed holding Poppy carefully. 'What the hippogriff was that?' Hermione asked as a sudden loud crash made the ceiling shake.

With a rush of footsteps stomping down the stairs quickly Ron and Harry burst through the doorway.

'What in the name of all that's magic are you doing?' Ginny asked checking her brother and fiancé for injuries.

'Err, well Hermione. You know how I've never really been good at transfiguration or aiming? Well Harry and I were just messing about because he poured water over me to wake me up and then it got a bit out of hand and-' Ron rambled looking at the floor.

'Ronald what have you done?' Hermione asked sternly standing in front of him.

'Well, I sort of missed Harry and well it went wrong and-' Ron started again.

'Ron!' Hermione said exasperatedly

'Turned the wardrobe into a large rock with three legs that sort of tap dances.' Ron admitted ashamedly. Hermione sighed and handed Poppy to Harry before whipping her wand out from her sleeve and rushing up stairs.

'I was only trying to turn his glasses in to a tap dancing stick insect!' Ron explained shouting after her over thuds of the tap dancing stone.

'Doesn't matter! Ginny get in the shower!' Hermione instructed.

After several loud bangs and a few shouted words the thumping stopped. Ginny headed to the shower with her shoulders shaking with laughter and stood under the hot water.

Even over the noise of the water Hermione's voice was clear.

'RONALD WEASLEY! I did not have time for fixing your spells gone awry this morning. Please don't cause any more magical errors because we are on a very tight schedule now go amuse your selves without using your wands!' Hermione scolded.

After showering Ginny found Hermione and Poppy playing peek-a-boo in the bedroom; Poppy propped up by cushions.

'How bad was the damage?' Ginny asked as Hermione used a heat charm to dry Ginny's hair quickly.

'Well the whole room was trashed and there was some pretty bad holes in the floor but thankfully I managed to fix it pretty quickly: I nearly confiscated their wands until the ceremony.' Hermione replied brushing Ginny's soft auburn waves.

At ten o'clock there was a knock on the door and Molly popped her head around the door before entering.

'You look so lovely Mum!' Ginny commented: this was true: Mrs Weasley was wearing a deep purple dress with a lilac necklace.

'Thank you pet, my robe is downstairs: I didn't want it to get dirty or ruined while I was helping you get ready. Hermione why don't you go find Luna, love? She needs her hair putting up still. Right, Ginny; sit down love and I'll get started on your hair.' Molly replied pointing a brush to the bed.

Hermione picked up her own hairbrush and make up bag and headed out the room and Ginny sat cross legged on the corner of the bed whilst her mother worked her way through the soft auburn waves and plaited sections and pinned them up on the crown of her daughters head. Before curling the rest using her wand and also pinning these around the plaits and leaving some loose.

'Beautiful, absolutely lovely!' Hermione gasped coming in the room followed by Luna.

'Would you like Luna and I to do her make-up Molly? Poppy is in the living room with Harry and Ron.' Hermione asked shutting the door gently behind them and admiring Ginny's hair.

'Thank you love, I'll go keep an eye on them: heavens know they need it and I suppose they will need to get ready soon. I'll see you soon pet.' Molly said kissing Ginny's cheek, she paused to kiss Luna and Hermione on the cheek on her way out and left with a tear in her eye.

'Right, Luna if you want to start prepping her skin I'll start on the eyes. I was thinking we should go for luminous and beautiful to highlight your light skin and maybe red lips to match the corset and just bring out the highlighter.' Hermione suggested as Ginny nodded along. Luna started rubbing moisturiser into Ginny skin and Hermione started plucking a few stray hairs from the eyebrows.

After an hour of priming and prepping Ginny was finished, natural looking eyelash extensions fixed into place and her skin flawlessly soft with a hint of brown and golden eye shadow framing her beautiful brown eyes.

'You look lovely, very stunning: I think Harry may drop dead just seeing you.' Ginny and Luna giggled awed. 'Oh Poppy! Don't you look pretty as a picture in your little dress? Who's a good girl?' Hermione cooed as Molly re-entered the room carrying Poppy in her dress.

'Right that's everything sorted. All we need now is for the bride and bridesmaids to get dressed.' Hermione bustled around the room and pulled a large white bag from the wardrobe and handed it to Molly then took three slimmer bags out and laid them neatly on the bed.

'Right Ginny get undressed, mind your hair and make up, there we go.' Molly instructed unlacing the dress. 'In you get. Hold nice and still.'

Ginny pulled her white jumper and light blue jeans off and stepped into her wedding dress. Luna and Hermione quickly laced her in while Molly sorted the skirt out and unfolded the veil.

Very carefully Molly placed the delicate veil on Ginny's head and rearranged the curls gently.

'Ok, show time everyone ready to apparate? One, two, three…' Hermione asked calming spinning into oblivion holding Ginny's hand.


End file.
